


【战山为王】Cigarettes and Jellybeans 香烟和果冻糖

by Issesilia



Category: Bjyx, zsww, 战山为王, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, zsww - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issesilia/pseuds/Issesilia
Summary: [Cigarettes and Jellybeans]你是我的香烟，伤人又上瘾；我是你的果冻糖，难吃还喜欢。
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	1. 香烟和果冻糖 1

已经凌晨一点了，家里静悄悄的，灯也没开，只有桌上的电脑屏幕散发的惨白的光照在肖战的脸上。

明天他要出差去杭州开会，下午才刚收到会议资料，但是作为会议的同声翻译，他不得不熬夜做准备。

最后浏览了一遍笔记，关上电脑，他摘下眼镜又在椅子上坐了一会儿，才适应了漆黑的房间。收拾好行李，刷牙洗脸，然后在上床睡觉前去客厅开了一盏台灯，因为那个晚上怕黑的人还没有回来。

肖战是被家里“嘭”的一声摔门声惊醒的，只要王一博没回家，他自己的房间门是不会关上的，所以这一声直震得他太阳穴都觉得疼。从床头柜上摸索着拿到手机，6：05，正好连闹钟都省了。

走出房间他就看到了那个倒在沙发上的身影，外套拧巴地压在身下，包被踩在脚下，一脑袋蓝色的头发也是乱七八糟的，就那么窝在一堆靠枕里。

“唉” 肖战叹了口气，走到他身边，“你又喝酒了？”

其实他这一问有些多余，和这个人一起进门的还有他那一身的味儿，香水、烟草和酒的味道裹了到处都是。

“闭嘴，你吵死了。” 沙发上歪着的人虽然没什么精神，但是语气还是一如既往地冲。

肖战也不气，立刻就噤了声，轻手轻脚地去卧室找了一条毯子给他盖在了身上。

怕吵到他睡觉，肖战也没在家吃早饭，小心翼翼地换好衣服，又把家里收拾了一番，就拎着箱子准备出门了。

站在玄关，他还是在犹豫了一刻之后再次开口，“王一博，我今天出差去杭州，三天以后回来。昨天晚上我做了些菜放在冰箱里，你照顾好自己，少吃点外卖。有事给我打电话。”

如他所料，客厅里的人没有任何回应。肖战苦笑了一下，开门走了。

同一扇门，他离开的时候几乎没发出什么声响。但是那细微的关门声之后，在沙发上的人睁开了眼睛。

王一博没有睡着，虽然又是熬了一个通宵，但是好像身体已经习惯了他混乱的作息，还不至于累到倒头就睡的地步。

那个人又要出差，他又得一个人过三天了，不过他在不在也没什么不同。自己每天过得昼夜颠倒，那个人呢则是朝九晚五的上班族，作息规律得可怕，虽然偶尔也会加班。两人住在一起半年多了，但是真正一起相处的时候也少的可怜。

半年前，王一博就已经在现在的夜店上班了，没错，他就是传说中的午夜DJ。大学最后一年他经常出去打工，音乐学院的学生兼职除了带带家教，就是上上辅导班，他觉得自己这种工作除了非主流了些，也没什么不好，所以毕业后顺理成章地从兼职变成了全职。那家夜店的老板也喜欢他，场子又正规，工资待遇不错，加上他偶尔接些别的活动，他的小日子算是过得不错。

然而肖战的再次出现，打破了他的平静。自从半年前那个晚上，在夜店碰到了这个三年多没见的“熟人”，他的生活就像平静湖水里投入了一块儿巨石，对，就是巨石，而且湖面泛起的不是涟漪，是波涛汹涌。

先是突如其来得被那个人表白，然后还被他睡了。而且好巧不巧得就被当时厮混在一起的女朋友看见了，结果就是他当天就被赶出了合租房，连带着他的所有家当一起流落街头。

原本他是在店里将就着住下了，可是肖战自从发现了他上班的地方就三天两头得来凑热闹，没地方住这件事自然也没逃过他的眼睛。所以他报复性地接受了这个人的邀约，搬进了这里，不花钱，包吃住，这两点就足够他动心了。至于其他的原因，王一博其实也多少有所察觉，但是他选择忽略，哪怕是让两个人都难过也无所谓。对待肖战，他其实一直都有这种报复性的心理，只是原本他无处发泄，如今他主动来招惹自己，那就大家都别好过了。

两个人相识在四年前，他18岁，最美好的年纪。熬过了高考，迎来了向往已久的大学，然后在入校第一天，就遇到了肖战，他的班主任。大学里的班主任其实就是读研的学长学姐，拿着象征性的几百块钱，做学校的廉价劳力，干着查寝、看跑操、开班会这种没有技术含量的苦差。就这种职位还是竞争上岗，一个个都是学校里精挑细选出来的优秀学生。

肖战比他大六岁，在外语学院读英语专业，那一年是上研二。也许就是造化弄人吧，王一博一直没想明白，为什么英语专业的高材生，会给音乐学院钢琴系的班来做班主任。

其实从高中开始，王一博就模模糊糊得感知到了自己的性向，他不喜欢女生，至少没有那种喜欢，但是对于男生，他又不太确定。然而从见到肖战的第一眼，他就认清了自己，他喜欢这个人，这个人是男的。

那天下午，阳光很好，夏日的余温还在，但是教室里的风扇不停，所以并不炎热，窗外有虫鸣鸟叫，聒噪吵闹的同学正在互相聊天加微信。王一博坐在靠窗的位置，和同一个宿舍刚认识的同学坐在一起，从他的角度刚刚好好能看到教室外的走廊。

白色短袖搭黑色长裤，显得整个人挺拔修长，鼻梁上架了一副金属框的眼镜，让温和秀气的脸上又多了几分书卷气。看着肖战从走廊走进教室，王一博眼睛都没眨一下。

“同学们好，我是你们的班主任…” 

他的自我介绍很简单，然后就是程式化的学前教育环节，校规校纪，军训守则。

他说话字正腔圆，嗓音和人一样温润，脸上也时时都带着几分笑意，不显冷淡也不会让人觉得刻意。

“喂喂，一博…” 

身边的室友叫他，王一博才反应过来，

“班主任说一会儿选班长，这刚开学第一天，都不熟，咋选？”

他瞬间来了兴致，“你就选我就行啦。”

室友是个自来熟，听他这么说觉得好笑，拉拢了班里的男生给他宣传，

“哎哎，一会儿都选王一博啊，靠谱，我帮大家监督他，以后肯定罩你们。”

班里本来就男生少，也都个个懒得操心，还都挺给面子的。

按照惯例，作为竞选人，王一博也站起来做了个发言算是拉票。他个子高，人长得也不差，很快女生那边也叽叽喳喳地开始讨论他。

后来他如愿以偿得做了班长。肖战在拉着大家建了班群之后，还单独加上了王一博的微信，又给他留了自己的手机号码。

“我平时也有课，大部分时间都在英语系，你有什么事情随时联系我吧。学校的通知安排，我会发在群里，你帮我照顾着点班里。”

这个简短的班会之后，肖战留他单独叮嘱了几句话。

从那天开始，他们两个就纠缠在一起了，以至于到后来，像两种颜色不同的线，偏偏攒在了一起，还打上了结，已经分不清楚彼此，也解不开了。

如果四年前自己没有一时冲动去做那个班长，是不是也不会有以后发生的这些事啊… 也许自己就不会放任成这副样子，而是规规矩矩地在辅导机构里当一位钢琴老师。

“可是没有如果啊… …现在这样也还行吧。”

从沙发上爬起来洗脸的王一博对着镜子里的自己念叨了一句。

客厅里被丢在沙发角落里的手机响了，他叼着牙刷，走去接电话，是那个刚才已经出门的人。

“有事儿？” 

“吃了早饭再睡吧，饿久了对胃不好。我昨天去超市了，家里面包牛奶都有，多少吃一点。我已经到高铁站了…”

王一博没打算听他说完，就把电话挂了。

这半年多，两个人的关系可以说是畸形的，虽然住在一起，但是大多时候都是肖战在照顾这个家，也在多多少少照顾着他。不过王一博从一开始就在抗拒这样的好意，所以挂电话这种事不算什么，他不想听他唠叨。

他们经常冷战，或者说是王一博单方面地把肖战当空气。偶尔肖战被他惹到气急两人也会吵架，怎么难听怎么吵，家里的杯子都碎过好几波了，就差动手互殴了。

王一博觉得肖战现在的样子，像极了四年前懵懂无知的自己，怀着那么一份炙热的喜欢，围绕在那个人身边，让他感到深深得厌恶，就像他讨厌曾经的自己一样。

肖战似乎并不打算放过他，电话挂了就发微信，一条接着一条，他的手机叮叮当当的提示音响了近一分钟。

“记得吃早饭。”

“冰箱里留了你爱吃的菜，记得在锅里全部加热好了再吃。”

“晚上去上班要熬夜，就别再喝酒了，对身体不好。”

………………

“我在杭州呆三天，有什么想要的东西可以带给你。”

两个人之前吵得最凶的一次就是因为电话和信息，最后的结局是肖战逼他答应了，电话可以挂但是必须接，消息可以不看但是必须回，至于回什么无所谓。

王一博回了一个 “o”，算是告诉他知道了。

——————————————————

换了家居服，王一博还是去厨房里叼了两片面包躺在床上吃，毕竟从昨天的晚饭后到现在都没吃什么东西。

抛开过去的那些恩怨情仇，他不得不承认肖战把家里照顾得十分妥帖，客厅里的绿植永远是生机勃勃的样子，厨房里从来不会出现过期的食物，冰箱里永远都有水果蔬菜，每个房间都整洁干净，出差不在家还会提前给自己留喜欢的饭菜。这一切都看起来很完美，可惜恩怨情仇，哪是说散就能散的。


	2. 香烟和果冻糖 2

王一博睡醒的时候已经是下午了，他又在被子里卷着玩了会儿手机，才爬起来去厨房做饭。说是做饭，不过是把肖战留在冰箱里的饭菜拿出来，再在微波炉里转个几分钟。

保鲜盒里的饭菜都是搭配好的，有小半份米饭，还有一荤一素。在厨艺这一点上，王一博很佩服他，毕竟在自己最迷恋这个人的时候，也从来没动过想给他下厨送饭的念头，最多也就止步于想方设法得在学校食堂偶遇，然后顺理成章地坐在一起吃饭。

他并没有过作为追求者的经验，只是单纯得凭着自己的喜欢，想要时常见到他。平时有班长这个身份作掩护，五天里有四天半都能有理由去找他。到了周末那两天，除了去琴房练琴，王一博基本上都耗在研究生院附近的那一排小商店里，没过多久也就摸清了肖战周六日出宿舍的时间和习惯，所以四舍五入算起来，他们一个星期几乎每天都见面。

后来他在肖战的同学里也混成了熟人，  
“王一博，又来找你们肖老师啊？”

肖老师这个称呼，除了他们班的女生愿意叫，男生们都是一口一个战哥，但是王一博哪个都不喜欢，他从来都是直接叫他名字。

“肖战，你们班的班长找你！” 外语学院女生占大多数，所以八卦也多些。

“王一博，要不是我知道肖战有个刚分手不到一年的前女友，我都觉得你们俩…”

“去去去，别和小朋友胡说八道了。” 肖战很快就从教室里出来了，打断那个同学的话。

……

那是王一博第一次知道肖战的前女友，八卦没听全，又有一个“前”字，所以他当时并没放在心上。

肖战在英国的那几年，也是这么讨好那位前女友的吧，王一博这么想着，觉得喂进嘴里的饭菜都像是在嚼墙皮，又干又剌嗓子。

饭菜不顺眼了，连饭盒都招人嫌，王一博没吃完，所以连饭菜带饭盒他一起都丢进了垃圾桶。（这里我们不提倡浪费，引以为戒）

“叮” 

又是手机… 王一博更不耐烦了，一定要换个铃声，今天这信息提示音听多了，过敏。

“今天早点过来吧，帮乐队暖个场。”  
是他老板。

这个从韩国留学回来的富二代老板，书没怎么好好读，倒是带回国满脑子的奇葩脑洞。最近这两个星期，小老板一心想搞个小众乐队，其实也谈不上小众，说起来这两年国风音乐也确实挺流行。但是在夜店里搞国风乐队，二胡、琵琶、古筝往台上那么一放，再配上店里那种俗不可耐的五颜六色的打光，王一博就觉得脑仁疼，不知道自己以后去上班打碟要不要穿汉服啊…

“行，一会儿就到。”   
他揉着太阳穴，回了一条。

“昨天给你介绍的活动，怎么样？”

“还行，从零点嗨到五点多，他们也不累。”

  
他很少接这种要熬一个通宵的活动，但是老板的朋友开新店请他去帮忙，酬劳又高，正赶上他周三晚上没事做，所以没办法拒绝。

也不过是让本来就不规律的生物钟，更乱套了一点而已。

——————————————————

  
北京的秋天风大，可能明明有20度的阳光，卷进风里落在人身上，也就只剩下十二三度了。但是王一博很喜欢这样的天气，出了门被十几度的风从头到脚得吹一遍，只觉得神清气爽。那个家里是舒服，可是他待久了就憋闷又烦躁。

  
“一博！快来，他们正准备彩排呢。” 他刚进到店里，就被老板看见了。

台上站着的五个人都和自己差不多大，看来也和当年的自己一样，是被小老板从大学里面挖出来的潜力股。

五个人有二胡、古筝、琵琶、杨琴和笛子，看着挺像样的，合作起来也十分默契，王一博不是很了解民乐的标准，但是至少这么听起来还能接受，就是不知道观众反响如何。

彩排结束，大家叫了外卖凑在一起吃。

“怎么样？是不是还不错？” 小老板两眼放光得看着王一博求夸奖。

“还行，像那么回事。看晚上表现吧。”

“今天周四，客人应该也不多。咱们晚上先试试水，有什么问题下来再说，一会儿都不许紧张啊。” 小老板转头安慰那几个人。

“你可以啊，说搞乐队还真搞起来了。”

“那是当然，你看你当初不也是随了我，才有今天吗？不过我可没想让你把钢琴的手艺都丢了，我最近啊又琢磨出了点别的。”

“没丢，在呢，就是用不上而已。”

“那就好。我之前出国玩的时候啊，发现国外的那些小酒吧其实晚上也算是夜店，拉个小乐队找个驻唱什么的周末连嗨三个晚上。”

“所以呢？”

“但是人家白天也有活儿，白天就是普通小酒吧，咖啡、brunch、下午茶哪样都不缺。”

“你打算在店里支个早点摊子？那可得找个好厨子才行。”

“…” 小老板伸手拍他，“你才开早点摊子呢…… 我是说啊，咱们周一到周四客人不多，晚上也就营业到11点，虽然周末生意好，但还是错过了不少商机嘛。”

“你这些东西我不懂，商机不商机的你自己心里有数。这和我有什么关系啊？

“哎你听完嘛。咱们场子啊，和外面那些西餐厅比起来，还是多多少少有点俗气。但是，我们可以往文艺的方向努努力。要是下午茶的摊子能开得起来，场子里加上环绕的钢琴演奏，那不是更招人嘛？我最近已经看上了一款钢琴，你有空和我去试试？” 

王一博觉得他那两个眼睛更亮了，就像…半夜里长安街上的路灯。

“反正不是我买，你给我开够工资我就干。” 他没什么客套话。

“那是当然了，我可是一直没亏待你的。”

这倒是实话，小老板不差钱，想做什么做什么，待人实在也不端架子，对店里的人都挺好。他尤其喜欢王一博，把他当弟弟看，一开始做DJ，还是他领着王一博入的门。之后王一博觉得喜欢，才自己开始钻研。

桌子突然震了一下，然后小老板扣在桌面上的手机响了。

他立刻拿起来，看了一眼屏幕又偷偷瞟了瞟专心吃饭的王一博，起身出去接电话。

“你们出什么事了吗？怎么给我打电话？” 哪怕站在门外，他还是稍稍压低了嗓音。

“没有，只是我今天出差。” 电话里是肖战的声音。“他已经到了？”

“嗯。”

“吃饭了吗？”

“正在吃。哎，你就这些婆婆妈妈的问题，不会自己打给他问啊。” 

“我今天已经被挂过一次了，再打估计得吵起来，只能麻烦你了。”

“你们俩还真是有意思，这么点破事儿都吵的起来。”

“是啊，哪次不是因为破事儿才吵。”

“他挺正常的，饭也正吃着呢，没其他事情我先挂了。”

“好，我这两天不在家，麻烦你多看着点他，最好别喝酒了。”

“行…你忙吧。”

自打肖战把王一博从夜店领走还住在了一起，小老板就和这位社会精英产生了交集，不过交集仅限于王一博。什么时候喝醉了，什么时候惹事了，他通通都找肖战。肖战倒是也不介意，只是偶尔也会像今天这样来麻烦他，算是礼尚往来。

挂了电话回到店里，王一博还在闷头吃饭，显得今天的外卖好像出奇得和他胃口。

“今天胃口不错？” 小老板有点心虚。

“谁找你啊，还要出去接。” 王一博没接他话。

“嗨，家里人打电话。”

“什么家里人？我都去过你家，你有什么好躲我的。”

“我爸，是我爸，你还没见过我爸吧？他就问问我… 今天丢丢有没有吃饭。”

“你爸这么关心你家狗？”

“这不是，前两天病了么，刚从医院接回家，我爸就问问情况。”

“就这事儿还专门出去接。” 王一博吃好了，放下筷子眯着眼睛看他。

“我爸的电话指不定说什么，他一来电话我就紧张，当然得出去接了。” … 呸 …

王一博“切”了一声，这事儿就算是过去了。

  
当天晚上的表演还算顺利，不过周四晚上就敢出来嗨的也不是普通人，有几个还算是王一博的小粉丝，多少给了他暖场的面子。

乐队演出结束后，小老板留下他们五个总结经验问题，王一博就先回家了。

周五和周六王一博是最忙的，晚上11点开始得折腾到凌晨三四点，从夜店下班回家的路上他抽了一路的烟才缓过劲来。

浑浑噩噩的两天过去，就到了周日下午。肖战进门的时候，王一博还没起。家里和他走之前没有太多变化，厨房里一丝油烟味儿都没有，看来又是没开火没吃饭。客厅里沙发上堆着两件外套，书包扔在地上，还压在一双鞋上面。看他没在家整出什么不得了的场面，肖战已经很满意了。

相处时间长了，加上肖战越来越优秀的心理素质，王一博已经没有像刚开始生活在一起的时候那样，时时刻刻总想着挑衅他了。

肖战还记得他第一次出差回到家，他们彻底吵翻了，那一次也是两人第一次摔东西。

他是赶着早上头一班飞机回到北京的，心心念念得想着早点回来见他。结果一进家门，就看见王一博躺在沙发上睡着，地上还坐着两个不认识的姑娘，歪歪斜斜得靠在一块，旁边还有五六个红酒瓶。

那一刻的愤怒，至今依旧记忆犹新。当时他摔了行李箱，就冲了过去，拽着两个姑娘先把人推出了家门。然后就开始摔酒瓶，把地上扔着的酒瓶一股脑全砸了，王一博才终于睁眼看向他，

“肖战！你一大早发什么疯！”

“我发疯？咱们两个谁更疯啊王一博！这是我们家，谁允许你带别人回来了？”

那时候，他明明已经怒不可遏，可是王一博看着他居然笑了，

“你有病吧？这叫家？我们只是合租，算哪门子的我们家啊？我愿意带谁回来就带谁回来，更何况你又不在，我带女朋友回来碍着你了吗？”

“女朋友？王一博你可以啊，左拥右抱，还一次搞两啊？”

“我乐意，你管的着吗？”

“我当然管不着，我就是提醒你，王一博你TM喜欢男的！”

“是么？那我现在告诉你，我TM早戒了。”

肖战觉得这是他这辈子听到的最荒唐的一句话，“王一博，你听听你自己说的。性向也能说戒就戒，你还真是厉害啊？”

“我看更好笑的人是你吧？肖战，你能说自己换口味了，我就不能说戒性向了？”

“王一博！” 肖战被他这句话刺激到了，抓起茶几上的酒杯就甩到了那个出言不逊的人脚边。

王一博自始至终都没从沙发上站起来，就那么坐在那里看着他，声音里听不出一点情绪，“想摔东西是吧？好啊…”

然后就是桌上大大小小四五个玻璃杯被他手一挥，全扫落到了地上。

那场争吵是如何收场的已经不重要了，可能是在某一次王一博喝醉之后肖战接他回来，也可能是难得的一起吃了一顿饭之后，两个人都默默得选择翻篇。

曾经，肖战以为时间能修复一切，可是现在，他觉得自己太天真了。伤口可以被时间愈合，但是那道疤永远在，时间只能让伤疤变淡，可是不会让疤痕消失。

“你回来了…” 刚睡醒的王一博还有点迷迷糊糊，开门出来看见客厅里还穿着一身正装坐在那里的人，下意识地打了声招呼。

黏黏糊糊的一句话撞进肖战耳朵里，让他不禁软了心，带上笑，“嗯，我回来了。”

那一瞬间，肖战觉得自己仿佛回到了四年前，又看到了那个时常围绕在他身边的小班长。


	3. 香烟和果冻糖 3

对于肖战来说，四年前两个人的第一次见面没有给他留下太多深刻的印象，真正开始注意到这个小班长是在军训开始之后。

每天早上，班主任都要在学生们站军姿的时候去点人数签到。大一的新生几千人，又都穿着迷彩服带着帽子，好多班主任都要费点时间才能找到自己的班，有时候还经常走错。但是，肖战从来没有过，因为那个站在班级队伍前的班长让他从没有认错。

王一博每天早上看到他的时候都会先扬起一个笑，再用口型叫他的名字，“肖战”，哪怕有时候教官就在他身边站着。偶尔，还会偷偷地向他挥挥手打个招呼。

他觉得当时的那个少年，一如九月里的阳光，干净又耀眼，让人不自觉得想要回以微笑，而肖战也的确这么做了。

“肖战，今天人都齐了，我替你看过了。” 

“肖战，晚上我们唱军歌，你要不要来听？”

“肖战，教官让我通知你明天检查咱们班的寝室卫生，我跟你一起去吧？”

“肖战，咱们班正步练的很好，教官又夸我们了。”

“肖战，军训结束我们有汇报演出，你来给咱们班撑撑场面吧。”

……

一个月的军训时间不长，他们的交集也只是局限在这样大大小小的杂事里。可是当时，不仅是王一博，肖战也逐渐沉浸在自己那个班主任的角色里，就像接受他的微笑和招手一样，他开始接受王一博固定地出现在自己身边作为班长的陪伴。

  
军训结束就是国庆假期，没有回家的学生们组织起来去游乐园。  
这是王一博第一次给肖战打电话，

“肖战，你放假还在学校吗？”

“在，怎么了？”

“咱们班同学组织过两天去游乐园玩，你来不来？”

“游乐园你们小朋友去就行了，还叫我一个老年人陪你们过山车吗？”

“你才大我们几岁啊，就说来不来吧？这可是班里第一次聚会。”

“算了，不凑热闹了。我得在学校写论文。”

……

那次活动王一博也没去，因为放假第二天肖战去图书馆自习的时候就碰见了他，加上之后的五天假期，他们六天都在一起。

按理说王一博是钢琴专业的新生，还没开始上课也不去练琴，就这样陪着他在图书馆，自己安安静静看了六天小说。

有一次他们吃过午饭回去，王一博趴在图书馆的桌子上睡着了。当时肖战只觉得他可爱又好玩，借了几本书回到座位上的时候，王一博恰好醒了，也是对他说了那么一句黏黏糊糊的话，“你回来了…”。

是，我回来了。可是你，又去哪了呢？

“这几天，你都没在家吃饭吗？” 肖战的嗓音依旧温和，他们三天没见了。

“嗯…” 王一博回了一声，在厨房喝了两口水，又往房间里走。

“那今天想吃什么？我来做。” 

这一次回应他的，是房间门被“嘭”得一声重新关上的声音。

好在肖战已经习惯了。

他脱下外套走进厨房，把冰箱里没有吃的饭菜倒掉，再把饭盒洗干净收好，然后开始准备晚餐，希望王一博能在出门上班前吃些东西再走。

他在厨房里忙碌，另一边王一博已经收拾好自己从房间里出来了，

“我走了。”

肖战忙回头去看他，一头蓝发梳了简单的造型，身上穿着一套同色的休闲西装，  
“这么早就去店里吗？要不要吃点东西再走？马上就好。”

“我今天不上班，和小老板去选钢琴。你自己吃吧，晚上还不知道什么时候回来。” 王一博没等着他回话就开门走了。

肖战放下手里已经洗好准备下锅的白菜，也失去了继续做饭的兴趣。

不知道从什么时候开始，王一博挂他电话的频率越来越频繁了，只要自己在家他就经常会出门，哪怕是见了面话也越发得少了，偶尔回上他两句语气也是冷硬得扎人。

上一次两个人正常的对话还是发生在一个月以前，肖战去夜店接他。王一博因为喝了太多的酒，整个人都站不稳当，踉踉跄跄得被肖战塞进车里系上安全带，倒是难得的温顺了许多。回家的路上，王一博开始迷迷糊糊地和他说话，

“你带我去哪儿？”

“回家…”

“你家？”

“嗯，也是你家。”

“你记错了吧，我住学校宿舍。不过这么晚了，宿舍应该是回不去了。”

“王一博，你已经毕业了。”

“嗯，对哦… 我已经毕业了，真好。再也不用回去…那个让人讨厌的地方了。”

“你不喜欢学校吗？”

“再也不会喜欢了…”

“为什么…”

“那个地方，太累了… 喜欢，太累了…”

“对不起…那就换我来喜欢你，好不好？”

这句话并没有等来回答，因为王一博在车上睡着了。肖战也不知道那天晚上的事情他会不会记得，但是的确在那之后，他开始越来越多得选择回避自己。

不过，王一博最近连喝酒的次数也少了许多，更是没有了之前那般烂醉如泥的样子，肖战知道，在他工作的地方能做到这一步有多不容易。

因为不想频繁的出差，肖战最近接了一个笔译的活儿，除非要去面谈讨论，他接下来的一段时间可以说是连家门都不用出了。

又把家里从新收拾打扫了一下，他拎起垃圾袋准备下楼倒垃圾。袋子里那个还装着半份已经馊了的剩饭的饭盒吸引了他的注意，看来没找到的那个饭盒原来是被直接扔了。之前准备的饭菜都是以前做过的家常菜，王一博也不是个挑食的，他有些不明白这次又是为什么招来了这样…… 

不过这样的事，若是能问出缘由他早就问了。

除了醉酒的时候，他们相处这半年来，几乎很难坐下来心平气和得聊天，反而显得吵架给彼此提供的信息量更多更有效。

而且，如果不是因为醉酒，他们可能连眼下这样彼此折磨的羁绊都不存在了。

肖战回到北京工作没多久，就和以前班里的同学重新联络了起来，孩子们都很高兴以前帅气温柔的班主任又出现在班群里，只是那个群里少了当初的那位班长。

他后来私聊了一个王一博的室友，才知道他们班大二的时候换了班长，因为王一博辞职不干了。他也打听到了一点关于他的消息，自己离开后的三年，那个少年变了许多，毕业以后在夜店工作，但是没有人知道是哪一家夜店。

可能这就是孽缘吧，他在第一次和同事小聚被邀请去的那家夜店里，就见到了那个让他惦记了三年的人。

他们的重逢算不上美好，两个人都喝了酒，相遇的地方还是在夜店的洗手间。而王一博那天晚上已经醉到头重脚轻了，他则在舞台下看着上面那个灯光和阴影交叠下的男孩儿，沉醉又疯狂，叫人挪不开眼。

王一博身上早已经没有了三年前的样子，可是在那样混乱的环境下，他还是一眼就认出来了。不由自主地跟着他穿过后台，然后喊他的名字 “王一博。”

男孩儿下意识地回头看了他一眼，继而像什么都没发生一样继续向洗手间走。

肖战被那个漠然的眼神刺痛了，几步追上去，把人堵在了洗手间门口。  
“王一博，是我。”

男孩儿的眼神有一瞬间的迷惑，然后努力聚拢起自己游离的眼神，认真地看着他，“嗯……肖战？你是肖战？”

他真的喝了太多，整个人都只能歪斜地靠着墙，才不至于滑坐在地上。

“是我，我回来了… ”

“哈哈，是么，回来了…” 王一博讽刺地笑了两声。

“我回来，就是想找到你，想告诉你…”

“说什么？三年前说的还不够吗？还要再重申一次你有多讨厌我吗？我说过不会纠缠你，我说到做到。我删了你的所有联系方式，换了手机号还搬出学校。肖战，我不需要你再来提醒我了。”

“我没有。我回来是为了告诉你，我喜欢你…”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈” 王一博笑得肆无忌惮，仿佛听到了一个十分好笑的笑话，“我果然喝醉了，你是肖战吗？肖战怎么可能说这种话？” 他说完就想绕过眼前的人。

“对不起…” 他伸手拉住了那个浑身无力的人，王一博没有推开他，脸上笑意未散。

“我有女朋友了。” 

“别骗我，我和同学们打听过了。”

“所以… 你就认定我一定会像三年前那样喜欢你吗？” 王一博突然向他靠了过来，拉近了两人的距离。

他一身滚烫的酒气熏得肖战身上一阵燥热，  
“但是我喜欢你…” 他抓紧了王一博的手，十指相扣。

“是吗？” 王一博整个人都欺身压了过来，紧贴在肖战身上。“这么喜欢吗？”

下一刻肖战用行动回应了他，一只手扶上王一博的背，将人抵在了冰凉的墙壁上。然后是一个湿热绵长的吻，引着醉酒的人也渡给了自己一丝酒气，一直吻到他失了理智，没了戾气，腿脚发软得主动攀上了自己的脖子。

肖战察觉到了他身体的变化，偏过头贴上他的颈侧，探出舌尖，舔舐着王一博的耳垂，在他耳畔呢喃 “我再也不走了。”

被情欲和酒精控制的王一博，完全没有抵抗就和肖战回了家。动情后的疯狂是一夜的交颈缠绵，三年来的纠结思念，让肖战一次又一次地发泄在王一博的身体里。

“王一博…王一博…” 他一遍遍地叫他的名字，换来他一阵阵的颤栗和压抑的呻吟。

他用每一声呼唤，每一次顶撞，每一个抚摸，向身下的人诉说，我很想你，我很喜欢你，甚至我很爱你。

可是第二天醒来的时候，事情并没有按照他预想的样子发展。

他们是被王一博的手机吵醒的。王一博先是愣了一瞬就爬起来接了电话，电话里的女孩儿有些气急败坏，劈头盖脸的就是一顿骂，然后在一句“分手”之后结束了这次通话。

肖战有些不知所措，他没想到王一博真的有女朋友，他想说些什么来打破沉默，可是王一博看都没再看他一眼，起身开始穿衣服。因为昨晚的放肆，他的动作有些不顺畅。

“王一博…” 肖战软着嗓子叫他，也从床上坐了起来。

可是，那个人头也不回得就往房间外走。

肖战急了，有些摸不准他的心思，赶忙抓了衣服披在身上跟过去。

“王一博…昨天晚上我们…”

“我可以当什么都没发生。” 

“你是什么意思？”

“我们都喝多了，行为难以自控。”

“我清醒的很，王一博。我喜欢你，我回来就是为了回来和你在一起。”

王一博终于回头正眼看向了他，  
“肖战，你是不是有病？” 

“是，你就当我有病吧，已经病了三年了。”

王一博忍不住笑出了声，“三年前你可没这病，毅然决然去英国的人是谁我可没忘。肖战，是我花了三年才把自己治好，我不会陪你玩了。你看，我女朋友都已经搭进去了，不玩了。” 他冲肖战晃了晃手机，紧接着就是那声“嘭”的关门声，他没等他说话就走了。

可能王一博摔门的习惯就是从那天开始的，肖战觉得，如果他们两个人之间有一百扇门通向彼此，现在也已经合上了一半了吧。他不知道，在所有门都被关上之前，他们还有没有机会从新站在一起，而不是隔在同一扇门的两边。


	4. 香烟和果冻糖 4

[Clairo《Impossible》](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=adXIt3v)

试琴的过程很顺利，小老板也十分爽快，当场就付了款约好两天之后送货上门。

“今天什么安排？一起吃了饭再送你回去？” 小老板一如既往地心情好，从琴行出来就打算开车带着王一博去下馆子。

“行。” 

“没想到你这么久没弹琴，倒是也不手生啊。刚才试的那一段是什么曲子？还挺好听。”

“没什么曲子，随便弹的。” 

看他兴致不高样子，小老板没再追问他。但是想来，应该和家里另一位脱不开关系。

“是不是肖战今天回来了？”

“嗯…”

“一博…” 小老板一手搭在方向盘上，也没转头看副驾上的人，但是语气沉了几分，“我把你当自己弟弟看，也不想让你就这么……所以…咱们能不能聊一聊。”

“聊什么…”

“我不知道你当初为什么答应和他住一起，这半年来他怎么对你我也看的出来，但是最近这段时间…你就打算这么一直耗下去吗？话也不和人家好好说，还躲着不碰面。” 

其实今天来试琴是王一博提的，小老板接了他电话就提前从家里出来了。

“不然呢，吵架也有累的时候。再不躲着点，就真要动手了。”

“我没开玩笑。那你们这半年多算什么？一博，既然在一起这么难受，这样下去还有意思吗？他，我没什么好说的。就说你，就算是放过自己，不好吗？你要只是怕没地方住，我帮你找。”

“呵呵，是啊，我也觉得没意思了…” 

车里安静了一会儿。

“王一博，你是不是放不下他…”

“… 可能吧” 坐在钢琴前，听到自己下意识弹出的那段旋律，他就知道，无论和肖战说了多少难听的话，摔了多少个玻璃杯，还是忘不了他。

“有什么矛盾不能好好说？有误会就解释清楚，既然放不下，认认真真地过不行吗？”

“我不知道…”

他觉得肖战对自己的印象仿佛还留在很久以前，所以他才那么执着得说喜欢，总是在自己身上期待着有一天能变回以前那个纯净热烈的少年。可是一切都不一样了，在那一天之后，回不去了。

大一新生是学校关注的重点对象，就像外语学院要早自习和晨读一样，钢琴系的辅导员安排各班班长和班主任组织大家练琴，每天还要点到查人数。周一到周五自然是躲不过的，但是院里的领导偏偏提了那么一句，希望同学们私下里的时间也不要太放松。

所以周末两天，音乐学院的各个新生班也陆陆续续地开始做做样子。王一博倒是没有什么想抱怨的，这样合理的借口能把肖战叫到琴房，乐见其成。然而都是刚刚离开高中的孩子们，好不容易撒了欢，也收不住心，周末就想着去学校外面转转。

周六日这两天的琴房，在热闹了两个星期之后，人也就越来越少了。最后，只剩下王一博自己和被他叫来的肖战。

“王一博，没想到你还挺能坐的住，周末不出去玩啊？”

“你不也一样？”

“那还真是不一样，我是班主任，就算只有你一个人，我也得来啊…”

“学校只要求了周一到周五，周末你可没这个义务来看着我们。” 听他说只是因为班主任的身份才来，王一博有点不太高兴，语气也闷了。

“生气了？” 肖战听出来了，笑着调侃他，“我没有抱怨，我其实挺喜欢这里的，不用去图书馆抢位置，还能有你的琴当自习的bgm。”

“哦… … 你就不想出去玩？”

“当然也想放松放松啊，不过研二了，事情多没办法。”

“那…看这个情况，以后估计都只有我会来练琴了，你还要过来吗？”

“来啊，你来我就来。”

琴房，也许好多同学都想尽办法躲着不去练琴，可是对王一博来说，那个地方承载着很多只属于自己和肖战的时光，他喜欢那个窗子开在西侧，装修单调乏味，却能够在整个下午收纳起每一片阳光直到傍晚日落的房间。在他原本的印象里，那四面灰白色的墙上挂着的音乐家肖像画都是生动有趣的，就连那里摆着的钢琴也似乎不再只是简单的黑白两色。

所以，他才会选择在那个地方向肖战告白，甚至企图想要留下他。

然而他珍藏在心里的那个温暖的房间，在那一天结束之后，成为了他至今不愿意去回看的过往。

大一结束之后，他们没了这样强制性的约束，王一博就再也没有去过那间琴房，连带着那个单纯、诚挚却又卑微的少年，也被他一起留在了那里。

“一博”，吃过饭后把人送到家门口，小老板看着车窗外那个背影，还是没忍住多了一句嘴，“好好想想吧，别太任性了，也别做让自己后悔的事情。”

王一博回头看了他一眼，没说话，转身进了小区。

进家门的时候，屋里是黑着的，他慌了一瞬，马上又把随手合上的门打开，让楼道里昏黄的光落进家里，然后开始摸索着开灯。

肖战在自己的房间里工作，听到外面的响动赶忙就出来了，“一博？我忘记开灯了，你站在那别动，我来就好。”

王一博没有坚持，乖顺地就着楼道里的那束光贴在门框边。

“啪” ，家里亮堂了起来。

“谢谢” 王一博突然想起来，每次晚归的时候客厅里都会亮一盏灯，不知不觉得已经成了习惯，闷声道了句谢。

小时候他总是一个人在家，所以格外怕黑，只是没想到以前随口说起的事情，肖战一直都记得。

“没事儿，晚上吃饭了吗？” 其实肖战心里有些微微的讶异，王一博意料之外的早回和明显柔顺许多的脾气让他不自觉地带上了笑。

“嗯。”

“那就好。”

王一博去厨房接水喝，看见了桌子上摆着的洗好的菜，原来他还没做饭。

“你没吃？”

“嗯忘了。”

“这么忙…饭也不吃灯也不开。” 

肖战没搭话，走进厨房开始收拾。

“肖战…” 

王一博站在那里，看着他把洗好的菜装进饭盒里，“我们到此为止吧。”

“咣当”一声，肖战手上带着水，手里的塑料饭盒掉进了水池里。

“什么意思？” 肖战转身直直地看向他。

“我打算搬走了。”

“为什么？”

“这里离上班的地方太远了。” 王一博躲开了他的眼神，退了两步靠在橱柜边上。

“我可以开车送你，以后也不会经常出差了…”

“我们的生活节奏，差别真的很大。”

“王一博……把话说清楚吧，你究竟在躲什么？” 肖战知道他有心结，可是又偏偏闭口不提。王一博还是喜欢他的吧，但是也明显得在讨厌他，肖战自己都知道。

“躲什么？可能就是躲你吧？是谁堵上门来求我住过来的？” 他的问话似乎尤其的不顺耳，王一博立刻像只炸毛的刺猬，话里话外都带上了几分恼怒和不屑。

“你不用拿话刺激我，这半年我早习惯了。”

除了刚开始的惊讶，肖战现在已经恢复了以往的平静。他只是不太确定，这一次是不是也如以前那样，又是一时兴起得想了什么法子来报复他，率先软了话语，

“王一博……我们不要闹了好不好…”

王一博愣了一瞬，因为他话里的温柔和一丝隐约的乞求，也下意识地收敛起了自己的脾气， “我没有闹…这样对我们都好。”

“到底为什么？就因为下午去试了琴？”

“肖战…我一直不明白你为什么要回来找我”

“我喜欢你”

“这句话你已经说过很多遍了，但是你喜欢的，到底是我，还是四年前的那个人？” 王一博没有看他，此时这样平静的对话是他们重逢以来难得的第一次，却好像比吵架摔东西还让人觉得精疲力竭。他摸出来口袋里的烟和打火机，点了一支，把自己笼在了一层浅灰色的薄烟里。

肖战没说话，只是隔着那层烟看向那个吞云吐雾的男孩，竟也真的生出来一丝陌生感。

“肖战，已经过去四年了啊…” 王一博又吸了一口手里的那支烟，轻笑了一下，“四年前，在琴房的那个下午，还记得我和你说的话吗？”

（肖战，你为什么总是在找寻过去？总是在期待失而复得？）

“这半年…” 没等他答话，王一博好像又想起了什么有意思的事情，嗓音都染上了笑声，“我答应和你住，其实只是想报复你吧。报复你轻而易举地重新出现，打破了我用四年时间好不容易拥有的生活。但是，半年已经够久了。吵够了，也闹够了，再这么下去，对你也太不公平了，不是吗？”

王一博的语气很轻，就像那团笼着他的烟一样，浅淡地飘在空气中，没多久就散开了，可是香烟的味道就像一根根看不见的细针，被肖战吸进鼻腔，划过咽喉，再落进肺里，刺得他生疼。

他不抽烟，所以对这种味道很是敏感，等王一博指间的那支烟燃尽，他呛得干咳了一声，连眼尾都有些发红。

“王一博…四年前我…” 他艰难地开口想说些什么。

“都过去了” 王一博打断了他，自始至终都没有看过去，转身回了房间。

已经快两点了，肖战看了一眼屏幕上的时间，把手机从新塞进枕头下。他失眠了…

脑子里来来回回都是王一博的那几句话，

“四年了…”

“报复你…”

“过去了…”

还有“那个下午…”

四年前，那个下午，是暑假前校历上标注的最后一个工作日。音乐学院其实很早就没事了，可是王一博申请了假期留校，每天不是泡在琴房里，就是去黏肖战，他还在忙着做期末的收尾工作，九月份他就要去英国了。

肖战不知道王一博从哪打听到自己要出国交换的消息，但是他自打知道了之后，就总是一副心事重重的样子。还好期末考试已经结束了，肖战也就懒得再担心他了，主要也是因为他总把心事藏得紧，有时候开口问也没什么结果，不如由着他自己慢慢想开了。

一年的相处，他也习惯了这个少年时不时的邀约，运动会、班会、春游、看电影或是聚餐，只要有时间他从不拒绝。所以那天下午他没有多想，收到王一博的信息，就去了那间早已熟悉的琴房。

钢琴前坐着的男孩儿，被下午的阳光渡上了一层金色的光晕，连发丝都隐隐闪着几点光亮。肖战像往常一样走到他身边，也坐在了琴凳上。

那首曲子很好听，有些熟悉的旋律仿佛曾经听过，却又一时想不起来。

琴声结束之后，王一博盯着他的眼睛说了一句话，那句他自己在四年后重复了许多遍的话。接着是落在他唇边的一个轻浅的吻，轻到他不确定那算不算是一个吻。

肖战在一瞬间的错愕和慌乱之后，推开了身边的人，然后立刻站起了身。琴凳由于受力不稳失去了平衡，王一博又被他推了一把，整个人摔倒在地上，手肘也磕在了钢琴上，他闷哼了一声。

肖战强迫自己不去看他，转身就想走，但是被很快爬起来的王一博拉住了手腕，

“肖战，我是认真的…”

“你放手！” 

“对不起…我…” 王一博有些手足无措。

“放手！” 肖战狠狠地甩开了他。

“肖战…是我不好，是我冒犯你了…

都是我的错…你能不能别走…” 

他还是没有回头，但是至少在甩开王一博之后停下了脚步。

“肖战，我…… 可以接受你不喜欢我… …但是你可不可以答应我，不要不理我，好不好？”

“…”

“肖战，我知道你要走了，要去英国了，但是…你一定还会回来的，对么？”

他能听得出，王一博的声音在最后甚至有了几分压抑哭腔，然而自始至终他都没有回答一句话。在肖战狠心离开那间琴房之前，王一博似乎在他身后又说了一句话。可是相比于记忆里过于鲜明的表白和拒绝，显得有些微不足道。

其实，在那个下午，让他失态的不是表白本身，而是一种，在内心深处不为人知的欲望和秘密被窥探出端倪后，因为慌乱而下意识产生的反感和恶意。那是他深埋在心底，连自己都不曾察觉到的，日益滋生的对那个少年的喜爱。

leave a kudos if you like the story ~💟

or comments down below 

appreciate it ~


	5. 香烟和果冻糖 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my cigarettes  
> In awaking me  
> In sneaking into my system  
> In stimulating my cravings  
> You kept me addicted more that nicotine ever did

  
在听到房间门口一阵细微的响动之后，王一博睁开了眼睛，他没有动作，仍旧保持着侧躺的姿势。

  
脚步声，很轻，似乎是光着脚走过来的，小心翼翼地躺在了他身后。

是肖战。

来人先是轻轻地替他掖了掖被角，然后就把他搂进了怀里，又好像是怕压着他难受，还稍稍虚抬起手臂。

王一博没有出声或是反抗，除了诧异，他也有些好奇，为什么肖战会有如此反常的举动。

虽然生活在一起，但除了他们第一天醉酒之后的冲动，这是他们第一次亲密如此。他能感受到身后的人的体温，隔着衣料，渗透被子，渐渐地弥漫到自己身上。尤其是搭在自己腰腹处的手臂，让他连呼吸都缓了几分。

一声模糊不清的轻叹之后，王一博觉得两人之间离得更近了一些，肖战的头发蹭在他的脖子上，毛绒绒的。

“王一博…” 

肖战的声音压得极低，低沉得仿佛是嗓子里的叹息，

“英国，一点都不好…… 让我想了你三年”

……

肖战走的那天，王一博悄悄去了机场给他送行，他躲在人群后，站在一家便利店门口的角落里。直到肖战快要消失在海关通道的时候，他才转身混入了人群中。

然而他不知道，肖战站在通关口最后下意识地回头时，看到了他留下的逐渐远离的背影。

自从那次失败的表白之后，肖战躲着他，而他好像也被肖战那天的反应伤到了。他们许久未见，但肖战还是一眼就认出了那个身影，在人群里格外出挑，瘦高的男孩儿，两手插在裤子口袋里，低着头逆着人流向门口走去。

那个时候，他只觉得自己对王一博的感觉有些复杂，但是依旧由衷得希望他一切都好，所以他掏出手机发了一条消息。

“王一博，我走了。”

忘记我吧，你的大学生活一定会更精彩，会遇到下一次心动，会有更多美好。

剩下的话，肖战留在了心里并没有输入，现在想来，也许当时就藏了几分私心，舍不得告诉他。

直到十几个小时的飞行和中转之后，站在希斯罗机场的到达大厅，再次打开手机的肖战，才终于等到了他的回复，

“你放心，我不会打扰你的生活。”

从那之后，王一博真的消失了，两个人之间所有的联系方式都断开了。就连其他的学生似乎也被王一博刻意回避着，肖战能联系到的几个孩子没人有他的新号码。

偶尔能提起的几句话也大都是，  
王一博不合群…  
除了上课，几乎不在学校…  
他开始抽烟了…  
有人在夜店碰到他…  
辅导员抓到他夜不归寝…

再后来，他就听说，王一博在大四开学之后，搬出学校在外面租房子住了。除了担心和思念，他也恨不能马上回到学校，去到他身边。

一开始是因为学业，接着是因为赏识他的导师和前辈带着他入行工作，经历数不清的会议行程，三年多的时间里总是有各种各样的事情牵绊着他想要回国的计划。唯一一次匆匆忙忙回来，还只是为了办理签证。

直到半年多前，飞机落地首都机场的那一刻，肖战不知道有多高兴。他终于回来了，再也不用离开了。

“王一博… 你错了…” 他又轻轻叹了口气，  
“I have seen the best of you，the worst of you…………And I choose both.”

  
他的嗓音好听，王一博一直都这么觉得，尤其是念英文的时候，以前是，如今也是。语气虽轻，但是字字清晰，一词一句钻进耳蜗，流淌进心里。就像他搂着自己的手臂，不会紧密压迫，却让人无法逃脱和远离。

  
“王一博，留下来…好不好”

肖战从来不是一个强势的人，可是偏偏就有让他无法抗拒的力量，  
“I choose both.”  
轻如耳语的一句话，就让他乱了心跳。

  
王一博一夜没睡，他知道身后的人也是如此。直到房间里落进的那缕微弱的路灯光亮被黎明取代，肖战才终究抵不过疲惫沉沉睡去。可能是习惯了熬夜，王一博虽然也觉得累，但依旧睡不着，数着身边传来的平稳均匀的呼吸声，直到确认他睡熟，才小心地翻身下了床，还顺手掀了被子搭在肖战身上。

  
随便洗了把脸，换上衣服，王一博头一回悄无声息地出了门。还不到七点半的北京已经是早高峰了，地铁、公交到处都是人来人往，他没去给上班族添堵，在离家不远的一个早点铺子坐下来买了碗馄饨。早饭还没吃几口，小老板的电话就打过来了，

“一博，已经起了吗？这两天都不用过来了，我安排了装修工，稍微调整一下风格，我看周四下午应该就差不多了。到时候你再来，正好也顺便休息休息吧。”

“我没事儿，今天已经出来了，一会儿去店里说吧，之后不是还要调琴吗？”

“早上不好走吧？我过去接你？”

“不用了，我在外面吃早饭呢。”

“又没谈拢啊…”

“没有，该说的都说差不多了…他在家睡觉呢”

“哎？这可不像他啊，今天没工作？”

“不知道…”

“…你就把人扔家里不管了？你真打算搬出来了？”

“我馄饨要凉了，一会儿见面再说吧…”

“一博，那你…”

王一博电话挂得顺手，也没等人说完就放下手机继续吃了。连汤带水地吃完，他稍微觉得舒服了一些，再次走在路上也感觉没有刚出门时那么冷了，只是一晚上没休息，头有些隐隐作痛。

在路口站了快半小时，他终于坐上了出租车。到店里的时候，小老板已经带着装修队进场了。王一博没打招呼，找了一处沙发躺上去，看着他给工人安排任务。

说是装修队，其实只有三个人，工作量也不大，只是稍稍改动一下店里的装饰。小老板也是个怕麻烦的，提前打点好的设计，照着图片一次性讲个清楚明白，细节上也逐个得敲定，等他发现沙发上多出来的人，王一博都快睡着了。

“没休息好？” 他顺手倒了杯水递过去。

“嗯…”

“聊的怎么样？”

“差不多吧…”

“然后要搬出来么？”

“…”

“看来还是没说明白…不然也不会失眠了吧？累成这样，都不像你了…”

“我不知道…他，太复杂了…”

“你也没简单到哪去…但是，王一博，他回来的这段时间，你有认真了解过他吗？”

这个问题，他只能以沉默回答。其实他是想要了解的，可是也同样害怕了解他们错过的那三年。

“…一个月”

“嗯？”

“最后一个月，然后就搬走。”

“你想好了就行，房子呢？要不要先帮你留意着？”

“好…” 

小老板没再多说什么，只是让他安心在店里呆着。耳边时不时传来工人的说话声，偶尔也会响一阵器械工具的嘈杂噪音，王一博就这么不知不觉得睡着了。

临近中午的时候，小老板看着还睡在沙发上的人，犹豫了一会儿还是给肖战发了个消息。

“人在店里。”

回复他的是肖战直接打过来的电话，

“他一直都在？”

“嗯，早上就过来了。”

“他为什么没接电话？” 

肖战没睡太久，醒来的时候发现床上的人不见了，家里还没动静，就开始打电话，但是迟迟也没人接。好在没多久就收到了小老板的消息，悬着的心才放下。

“睡着了，还没醒呢。”

“… 我下午有点事情，等他醒了，帮我和他说一声吧。”

“行。”

放下电话，肖战愣了一会儿。王一博一早就去了店里，现在还睡着，那昨晚他…… 不抗拒却又一早就离开…… 还有自己的那几句话，他又是怎么想的呢… 

肖战一直都知道他是个不善表露心迹的，什么事情都藏在心里，刚认识的时候还好，多少留有几分孩子气，高兴不高兴的虽然不多说都写在脸上了，但是越到后来就越是把心事捂的紧。以前因为天天见面，还能猜个八九不离十，如今倒是越发的摸不透王一博的心思了，偏偏这几年不见他又养成了沉默寡言的性子。

就像此刻他的房间里一样，不存在什么装饰摆设，没有过份的整齐规矩，但是也没有感觉到邋遢和凌乱，仿佛主人的心思也被这么不偏不倚地仔细遮盖着，叫人寻不出什么线索。可能唯一能让肖战看出些什么的，就是床头柜上闪闪发亮的项链、手环、戒指和耳饰，还有衣柜顶上摆着的两个摩托车头盔。

他想起以前每周都要去男生寝室查寝，每次都有王一博陪着他，一间间寝室挨个儿转，花不了太长时间就能把班里那些小男孩儿的性子看出个大概。虽然都是规规矩矩收拾好的样子，但是桌上摆着的床上放着的，包括窗帘、床单的颜色，还是能透露些信息。

那时候的王一博也不例外，除了排列整齐的乐谱教材，桌上摆着一个挺显眼的金属摩托车模型，当时在宿舍墙角时常立着的两个滑板也是他的。与众不同和他身上体现出的反差，让肖战不自觉地想要关注他，也想要了解关于他的一切。如今再看，当时就有的那些好奇心，也许就是日后想念的开端吧。

  
两声手机提示音打断了他的回忆。是之前就联系过的一位留校的同班同学，现在在校国际部任职，今天下午组织了关于国际交换学习的宣讲会，就想请他回去和学弟学妹们做个简单的交流。肖战没有拒绝，所以看了手机上发来的时间地址，他很快就利索得把自己收拾妥当出了门。

熟悉的校园，去过无数次的礼堂，但这是他第一次站在打了光的主席台上，面对着台下许许多多的年轻面孔，肖战突然想起了那个曾经舞台上的常客。

王一博在开学没多久就被专业课老师推荐去了学校乐团，练了不到两个月就有了登台的机会。他明里暗里地在肖战面前提起那场音乐会，后来干脆穿着为演出准备的套装在他面前晃荡，就是偏偏不说明他想让肖战去看他的表演。肖战知道他的小心思，但是又觉得他别扭的可爱，就假装不明白他的意思。直到肖战已经坐在观众席上的时候，王一博还是什么都没说，只发了一条消息给他，

“肖战，我今天有事，不去办公室找你了。”

演出结束之后，他等在后台门口，没多久就见到了那个一脸惊讶又有些满足的少年，

“肖战！你怎么来了？” 王一博的笑意藏也藏不住，说话的时候眉眼都是弯弯的。

“来听音乐会啊。” 

“我还以为你不知道呢。”他当时还有点委屈。

“是啊，本来是不知道的，可是总有人提醒我，所以不来不行咯。”

  
那一年，但凡有王一博的演出，他都会去。对于音乐他只能算得上一知半解，品鉴欣赏更是谈不上，想去、想看、想听，也不过是因为台上的人是他吧。

* * *

as always

leave a kudos if you like the story

or comments down below 

appreciate it 💟


	6. 香烟和果冻糖 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE LAST CHANCE

[C4C《Last Chance》 ](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=0dQ74hw)

肖战回国的事情知道的人也不算多，只是一直相熟的老师同学听说了他回来，也想趁着这个机会见上一面。活动圆满结束后，聚餐也就免不了是要有的。

不过，一整天都没有王一博的消息，他还是不放心，发了一条信息给他报备，  
“晚上我有事，晚一些回家，记得要吃饭。”

  
然而王一博迟迟没有回复…

一顿饭，肖战吃的有些心不在焉，时不时就看一眼手机，倒是让坐在他旁边的老师也不时地看向他。在看到他又一次点亮屏幕查看时，老师终于忍不住开口问道，

“肖战，在等电话？女朋友吧？”

“哈哈，不是。”

两个人的互动瞬间吸引了其他人的目光，同学们也都开始开他玩笑，

“肖战，听说那个谁不是也在英国吗？你们见面没？当时你们分手我就觉得可惜…”

八卦总是饭桌上逃不开的调剂，肖战有些无奈，但还是耐着性子扬起笑脸回应，

“你们想多了，真的。我们就在校友聚会上见过一次，再没联系了。”

“你看！我就说当年那些人是谣传，都说你是为了追回她来才去交换的。”另一边又有人搭上了话。

肖战觉得有些好笑，但也觉得不必解释太多。

“那你现在呢？要不要我们给你介绍一个啊？咱们学院的妹妹…” 

“哎，不用了…”肖战打断了那位明显有些醉意的同学，干笑了两声想把话绕过去。

看出来他似乎有心事，一旁的老师制止了他们继续七嘴八舌的胡闹，提了一句今天的宣讲会，大家又开始一个个的和肖战道谢。

“肖战，今天是不是家里有事情？” 聚会接近尾声的时候，老师拽了他到走廊上私聊，“要是着急，不如先走吧，他们那些人我管着呢，你放心。”

“谢谢您了，不过我也没什么事儿……” 他私心确实想早点走，“就是现在合租，怕回去晚了影响室友，跟他发消息了也没回。” 

“那就早些回去吧，时间也不早了，明天还上班呢吧？” 

“最近接了个笔译的活儿，忙是忙，就是好在不用出门到处跑了。”

“行了，知道了。你是我带的几个学生里唯一走了翻译这条路的，老师很高兴。见也见过了，早点回去吧，不用进去打招呼了，一个两个都喝多了，胡说八道的不用理他们。”

“那麻烦您了，我先回去了，有什么事随时联系我都行，人就在北京呢。” 

两人又说了几句相互道别的话，肖战转身准备离开了。

“对了，肖战。你还记不记得之前去音乐学院做班主任的时候？” 老师出声叫住他。

音乐学院四个字，肖战许久都没听到了，他忙回头问，“还记得呢，怎么了老师？”

“哦，没什么。就是一直跟着你的那个小男孩儿，叫什么我不知道，还和你一起来上过课的那个。”

“嗯，我记得，他怎么了？” 老师怎么会知道王一博的？

“你们还有联系吗？他后来还是经常来我的课上旁听，不知道从哪打听来的课表，也是个有意思的小孩儿。”

“他，去了几次？” 肖战觉得脑海里隐约有些东西串联在了一起。

“哈哈，不是几次。是你走了之后两三年吧，每个月都能见上一两面，尤其是放英文纪录片的时候，每次都来，我琢磨着他呀，就是单纯喜欢看原文纪录片才来的。”

“纪录片……您放过的不就那么两部吗？”

“是啊，所以我才觉得他有意思，来来回回就那几部，但是基本上一次不落他都在。”

……

老师又顺势拉着他念叨了两句现在的学生们不够积极主动，对学习没有热情，才终于放他离开。只是肖战一句都没听进耳朵里，程式化地微笑脸点头回应，直到坐进车里，满脑子都只剩下当初那个闹着要和他一起去上课的人。

“肖战，我们今天没课了。” 

那天下午每周按例的班会结束之后，王一博没有像其他人一样迫不及待得离开，而是站在讲台边上等着他收拾东西。

“不回寝室休息？”

“回去太无聊了，你今天还有事情么？有什么要我帮忙吗？”

“王一博，我觉得你不是班长，你是副班主任吧？… 天天跟着我，你也不嫌烦啊？”

“那你嫌我烦了啊？”

“不嫌不嫌” 肖战冲他笑了笑，“但是我今天还有课呢，你不用等我了。”

“什么课啊？要不你带我去旁听吧？”

那时候在大学里，有人陪着一起去上课是一件值得炫耀的事情，因为坐在你身边的不是对象，就是感情贼好的兄弟。

不过，肖战当时也并没有多想。

“你能坐的住？两个半小时呢，练琴还能动动手指，干坐着听英文课…”但是看着王一博略微有些失落的表情，他想起来那天凑巧就是课外延伸的内容。老师提前通知过了，会放英文纪录片，“不过…”

“…哦” 

“你哦什么，今天我们刚好不讲课，看英文纪录片。”

“…嗯”

“嗯什么啊，走了，一会儿该迟到了。” 肖战伸手揉了揉王一博的头发，“去不去啊你？”

“去！” 又怕他反悔似的，王一博立刻把肖战怀里的书和电脑抢了过来，“走吧走吧，我帮你拿着。”

那天，昏暗的教室里拉着窗帘，只留有投影仪上的那一束光落在幕布上，除了影片里的对话、旁白和配乐，他们安静地坐了两个多小时。因为第二天会对影片内容进行翻译，他自己在忙着记笔记，听得认真，生怕落下什么，但是每次抬头看向王一博的时候，他也是看得专注。

那部纪录片，好像是… …

一闪而过的线索，被他的手机响铃打断了。

“肖战，王一博到家了吗？” 电话是小老板打来的。

“我还在回家的路上，他怎么了？” 

“也没怎么，就是我今天限行，没送他 …… 刚刚我打他电话，一直没人接，你回去了和他说一声明天下午来试琴吧。”

  
“他什么时候走的？” 

“两个小时前从店里走的，我把他送到地铁站了，赶上晚高峰，没打到车 … 还有，他晚上喝了点酒…” 

“喝了多少？”

“没多少，喝了两杯就放下了，就是走的时候脸色不太好，你注意他一下吧。”

“知道了，我先回家看看。” 再寻常不过的事情倒是让肖战莫名有点着急，挂了电话，不自觉地开得更快了。

  
然而，仿佛是印证了他的不安，在家里等待他的，只有空荡安静的房间。还笼在黑暗中，唯一的光源就是还没来得及合上帘子的那扇窗户外零星的几点街灯和霓虹光。

“您拨打的暂时无法接通，请稍候再拨…”

王一博的电话还是打不通……

  
没信号… 

  
对了，地铁…

想起小老板提到他们是在地铁站分开的，肖战没有耽搁，抓起家门钥匙就下了楼。

北京深秋的夜晚很冷，冰凉的风已经有了冬天里的劲头，还在路上的人都是裹了层层叠叠好几件衣服。肖战显得有些格格不入，他急着往家门口的地铁站赶，大衣是敞开的，步子也迈得飞快。但是他完全察觉不到冷，甚至后背已经有了一层薄汗。

地铁站的四个出口他都转遍了，还是没看到王一博，电话也打了一个又一个，依旧拨不通。晚高峰的人再多，他也应该在一个小时前到家了。

想着万一两个人走了不一样的出口，肖战买了地铁卡，过了安检进站台去守着。

  
已经晚上10点多了，地铁站里冷清了不少，除了载满乘客的地铁到站后会迎来一波人流，只有他一个人坐在站台上的长椅上。

没过多久，在一阵广播声中，夹杂着两三句对话吸引了他的注意，

“你怎么样了？”

回答的声音太小了，肖战没听清楚。

“真的没事吗？需要去医院吗？”

“…”

“我还得执勤，看你还是走不了，先坐下休息一会儿吧，有需要随时叫我。”

肖战转过身，就看到站台的执勤民警扶着一个满头蓝发的男孩刚从卫生间出来，贴着墙边站着。

“王一博…” 肖战三两步跑过去，扶住了他。“出什么事了？”

王一博看起来很难受，身子微微佝偻着，脸色也苍白的吓人。没有挣脱肖战揽上他的手，反而轻轻靠向了他。

“你是？” 民警看向肖战。

“我是他…”

“…室友…” 没等他说完，王一博瓮声瓮气地接过了话。

“哦是这样，我是车站的执勤民警。大概半个多小时前，你这位朋友从地铁上下来就一直靠在墙边不动，我在监控上看见了，就过来看看。扶他去卫生间，他刚刚吐了。既然你过来了，我就先去执勤了。”

肖战赶忙道谢，王一博也忍着不适和民警鞠了一躬。等人离开，肖战陪着他在长椅上坐下休息。

  
总是活蹦乱跳的人，连吵架打闹都是不会落下风的架势，肖战见不得他无力难受。尤其是他见过王一博生病的样子，所以才更让人揪心。

  
学校里音乐学院的男生少，还乐意跑跑跳跳的就比其他学院更少了，所以每年的春季运动会都格外让人头大。

王一博是班长，长手长脚的，偶尔还喜欢去打篮球，所以他被大家寄予了厚望，一个人就报了三个项目，长跑、接力、跳远。

肖战在本科的时候也是一样的命运，所以那段时间除了调侃他两句任重道远，想起来就会叮嘱他多练练，顺便再安慰一下重在参与。后来，王一博抓着他的话头，要求他陪练，肖战也没法拒绝，就每天晚上约在操场夜跑，一直持续了两个多星期。

那次的运动会很顺利，他们班的成绩也看的过去。几个项目的结果都不错，王一博还拿到了长跑的第一。可是真正出乎意料的，是在比赛之后那几天。

  
运动会结束的第二天晚上，肖战就接到了王一博室友的电话，

“肖老师，那个…我们能和您申请晚上出一趟宿舍吗？还是需要找辅导员申请啊？”他语气很急。

“是有什么事吗？和我说就行。”

“嗯，我们去一趟校医院，这个点儿应该还有人吧？”

“怎么了？你们出什么事了？” 听到校医院三个字，肖战瞬间就紧张了。

“是王一博，他昨天运动会结束就不太舒服，今天我们几个看着更严重了，就想送他去校医院看看。他…我觉得他好像喘不上气了。” 都是刚刚才成年的孩子，电话里的声音都有点抖了。

“你别胡说了……我没事……就是着凉感冒了。” 电话里断断续续又加上了王一博的声音。

“你们收拾一下就出来吧，我去楼下和宿管打个招呼带你们去校医院。” 肖战飞快得做了决定，挂断电话，就往外跑。

  
他刚刚和宿管阿姨解释完情况，就看见王一博被三个室友围着搀着从宿舍楼里出来。

“你们先回去吧，有一个人跟着我就行了。” 肖战立刻走过去，把人揽到了自己身边。

“王一博，你怎么样？” 他看着本就纤瘦的少年虚弱得靠在自己身上，脸色十分难看，嘴唇都没什么血色。

“没事…” 他的确有些呼吸不稳。

“别说话了，我送你去校医院。” 看着他身上单薄的衣服，肖战庆幸自己临出门时拿了一壶热水和一件外套，“都这样了也不知道多穿点…” 衣服给他裹在身上，连着帽子也一起兜上，不放心得又把拉链也给他拉到最高。

校医院晚上只有两位值班的医生，诊室也不大，四面带着半截绿的墙，顶上是惨白的节能灯管，配着一屋子反着光的雾蒙蒙的仪器工具，肖战搂过坐在椅子上候诊的人，把帽子又给他压低了些让王一博不要四处看。

“…我没事，你干什么…” 王一博没什么精神，只能任他摆弄。

“别瞎看了，你靠我身上休息一会儿，医生马上过来了。” 其实，是他自己有些紧张。

  
但是医生的诊断却没有带来什么好消息，  
“症状上看就是感冒，但是这位同学好像有头晕和胸闷气短的症状，而且感冒和这种疲劳、低烧的情况是不是也持续了几天了？”

一边的室友赶紧回话，“他好像是运动会前两天就有点不舒服了，我们都以为他就是每天跑步累的。”

“是这样的，这位老师。” 医生郑重地看向肖战，“学校急诊这边的条件太有限，我觉得孩子可能就是感冒加上昨天剧烈运动有点难受，但是也不排除是心肌炎，因为他确实也有一些症状存在。我建议能尽快去大医院做个检查最好，用药或者输液什么的也更及时，校医院确实这方面没法保证。”

那天晚上，肖战当机立断就带王一博打车去了医院，他也一直都很庆幸自己当时的决定。在陪着他做了心电图和一系列的检查过后，王一博被留下住院了，就像校医说的那样，他的确是心肌炎。不过也算是有惊无险，来的及时病症也不严重，但是也得在医院住两周。

后面那两个星期只要肖战在学校没事儿，就都会去医院陪他，输液、吃药，偶尔给他买些水果零食。看着他从第一天难受又虚弱的样子到后来一点点好起来，重新变得健健康康，然后接他回到学校，继续围在他身边做个小跟班。潜意识里，肖战一直都觉得这才是他应该有的样子。

他后来自己看了一些关于心肌炎的资料，也不知道是互联网上的信息夸大其词，还是真的确有其事，只是每每回想那天晚上他都有点后怕。第一次当班主任，第一次碰上这种棘手的情况，出状况的还偏巧是他在意的小班长……

“………请先下后上…” 

广播声在又一班地铁进站后响起，等三三两两的乘客下车，是一阵刺耳的警示音，等一扇扇玻璃门合上再风驰电掣地离开，站台上又重新归于平静。这样的循环重复了几次，地铁站里更冷清了，连带着也又少了些暖和气儿。

肖战看着眼下靠在自己身上的人，心里说不出的难受，王一博此时还是皱着眉微合着眼睛，唇上一点血色都没有。

“哪里不舒服？真的不要去医院？”肖战抬手抚上他的额头，还好没有发烧。

“不去…” 王一博哑着嗓子回了他一句，“就是胃疼。”

“这里有点冷，能站起来么？家里有药，早点回去才好喝些热水，吃了药还能舒服一点。” 

“…嗯”

听王一博答应了，肖战又把他搂近了些，把人从长椅上扶起来。

平时不过几分钟的距离，两个人跌跌撞撞得走了快20分钟。进了家门直接把人送进了卧室，替他脱了外套裹上被子，烧水冲药，看着王一博皱着眉头喝完再乖巧得缩回床上躺好，肖战的额边都挂上了汗水。

“感觉好一点了么？” 他轻声问他，习惯性地伸手去给他掖被角。

手在碰到被子的那一刻，本来侧身躺着的王一博抬手抓住了肖战的手腕。他的脸色还是不好看，声音里还夹着些鼻音，  
“没好… 你… 能不能…” 留下陪我，这几个字说不出口，模模糊糊的音色也像他似的缩在被子里面。

“我去洗漱换身衣服” 肖战轻轻拍了拍他抓着自己的手，“还难受吗？要不要再喝点热水？”

“…不” 王一博松开了他的手腕，没再看他。

他有点别扭的样子，让肖战又想起了以前住院的那段时间。

王一博的室友晚上离校是要开证明和假条的，过程麻烦又耽误时间，所以肖战就自己主动陪了他两周。

有一次他在学校开会，赶到医院的时候已经快凌晨了，可是病房里的小病号还睁着眼睛盯着电视机。看着他满眼的红血丝，还偶尔揉揉太阳穴，肖战忍不住数落他不早点休息，语气里把班主任的气势用了十成十。

那个时候的王一博不仅别扭还带着孩子气的任性，干脆和他顶上了，  
“是你说好来陪我的。肖战，我等你还有错吗？” 

“我既然答应你了，也一定会来啊。我今天开会晚了点，你就可以先休息，熬夜看电视你还想不想按时出院了你。”

“我怎么不想啊！我根本就不想住在医院里，晚上那么黑！而且还 … 反正我早就困了，就是因为等你才熬夜！”

“…” 肖战本来就不是生气，又听出来他话里话外的那些小心思，脸上立刻笑意就藏不住了，“王一博…你是不是自己一个人害怕？”

“是！我怕黑！怕医院有鬼！” 王一博还在生闷气，背对着肖战窝在被子里也不看他。

“好好好，怕就怕吧，我这不是每天都来陪你了吗？”

他不喜欢去医院，怕黑，还怕鬼，生病的时候喜欢有人陪着，他没说但是肖战一直都记着。

  
等他洗漱过换了睡衣抱着被子从新回到王一博的房间，床上的人看起来已经比刚回家的时候好多了，可能是那杯药起了作用，他没再是一副皱着眉头忍着疼的样子，倒是有些迷迷糊糊要睡着的架势。

  
在床的另一侧躺下，肖战伸过手去覆在了他的右手上，拇指穿过手掌虎口的位置，不轻不重地按上合谷穴。他记得小时候吃坏了东西胃不舒服，妈妈总会抓着他的手按穴位，不知道是不是心理作用，他的确会觉得在揉按一阵后感觉好一些。

“…干什么” 王一博出声抗议，但是精神不好也就没抽手推开他，“…疼…”

“一会儿就好了，按穴位都是这样的，睡吧。” 肖战嘴上这么说，下手还是又收了几分力道。

王一博喝了那一大杯暖烘烘的药，整个人都是热乎乎的，没过多久握在一起的两只手就有了粘腻的汗水。

“以后不舒服，要早点告诉我…” 肖战见他还没睡着，叮嘱了一句，打算抽回手去关灯。

“…” 王一博半晌没出声，但是回握住了他的手，“… 肖战，谢谢你。” 


	7. 香烟和果冻糖 7

  
吃了药又休息了一晚上，王一博已经好多了。听见他起床的动静，肖战放下手上的工作进了厨房开始做早饭。

王一博胃不好，喝酒、吃东西又都是贪一时的爽快高兴，时间一长就养上了胃疼的毛病，平时倒也没什么大不了的，熬一熬、喝点热水就过去了。但是昨天空着肚子就喝了两口冰凉的米酒，加上日料店里以生冷的菜式为主，显而易见的后果就不是两口热水就能解决的了。

“先喝点粥吧。” 看他在餐桌边坐下，肖战先给他盛了一碗白粥。

等他也坐过来的时候，桌上又多了一碗蛋羹和一小碟鱼肉松。

“还难受吗？”

王一博摇了摇头，他觉得自己已经没事儿了。

“那多吃两口吧，都是好消化的，昨晚上肚子就空着。”

“嗯”

“试琴的事情我给你推到明天了，店里也没其他事情，我给你们老板打过电话了。今天就在家休息吧。”

“好”

…

吃过早饭王一博没再躲回卧室里，既然不用去店里，就干脆衣服也懒得换了，穿着睡衣自己一个人躺在沙发上叮叮当当地打游戏。

肖战把碗筷收进洗碗机就也回房间继续干活儿了，笔译的事情不轻松，很多细节需要再三沟通、核对，让他觉得压力不小。

  
临近1点的时候肖战去阳台接了个电话，本来在沙发上躺着的王一博听见他的手机铃声下意识扭头看了一眼。

他房间门开着，但这个角度看不到人，只能看见书桌上堆着的稿件，还有好几个没打开的文件袋，除此之外一个红色的包装袋，在一片白花花的书页纸张里格外显眼。

  
王一博一眼就认出来，那是一袋糖，红色的外包装中间印着明黄色的字母Jellybeans。

还在学校时候，肖战就是个怎么看都只能用成熟稳重来形容的人，说话、行事作风都叫人挑不出错。但是王一博从刚认识他的那段时间就发现，他有个幼稚的习惯，爱吃零食。第一次知道他这个小毛病是陪他自习的那几天，肖战的书包里除了电脑、笔记什么的，总会有些酸奶、巧克力或者小饼干。

“肖战，你怎么和小朋友一样啊，出门还带零食。” 

“你不吃就安静看你的书，管好自己。”

（不仅吃零食，还凶他）

… 

后来肖战告诉他，学习的时候，尤其是背单词，他边吃点什么就更容易记住，效率也能提高。

“你这就是心理作用，难不成单词能化进巧克力里面被吃进肚子里？然后你就记住了？”

“说不定呢？反正对我管用。”

…

所以王一博为了和他偶遇，周末总在学校里的商业街溜达，经常一蹲一个准儿，五次里三次都能碰到肖战去买零食。

刚开始他什么都买，薯片、坚果要有，饼干、巧克力更不能落下，偶尔还带两块小蛋糕，再加上几袋果冻糖。

陪他买了几次东西以后，王一博就注意到了，小超市里的果冻糖，红包装黄色logo，一袋子精莹剔透花花绿绿颜色的小糖豆，基本没什么人买，但是肖战每次去都一定会拿两袋。

“你怎么每次都买这一种糖啊？很好吃么？”

“你尝尝？”

他开了一包递过去，王一博抓了两颗，刚放进嘴里就后悔了。

看着挺好看，但味道真是一言难尽。小糖豆虽然颜色各异但是口味没有区别，最外层裹了色素的糖衣化开之后完全就是在嚼橡皮泥 … 

看他皱着眉头往下咽，肖战忍不住笑话他。

“你怎么喜欢这么奇怪的东西？” 梗着脖子咽下去，王一博更好奇了。

“奇怪么？味道确实不太行，但是就是习惯性地想吃，尤其是自习看书的时候。对了，我前两天刚看了一篇文献，咀嚼这个动作，确实能缓解压力。”

“你不是说提高记忆力么？”

“压力小了，可能就记得快？”

“歪理…”

… …

后来放寒假，再见面的时候肖战胖了点，也只不过是一点。但是外语学院女生多，开了学就凑在一起聊你瘦了、我头发长了、谁又穿了什么新衣服，稍带着就也对肖战评头论足一番，然后一致认为他过年吃胖了。

她们说过也就忘了，倒是让肖战记在心里了，总想着自己胖了得减肥，就硬是把零食给戒了，但是他唯一没戒的就是果冻糖。那个学期王一博再陪他去小超市，摆零食的货架他们都绕着走，但肖战还是照例每次都带一袋小糖豆。

再后来，肖战走了。

他去英国的第一年，王一博考四级。本来就不爱学英语，背单词做练习他统统成问题。想起来肖战的那套歪理，他也去买了一包一样的Jellybeans，还是和记忆里的一样难吃。可是他边看书边吃，一多半都吃完了，单词还是一页都没背完。

那天是肖战离开之后，他第一次认真地想他，想给他打电话，想告诉他，

“肖战，你就是骗我。歪理就是歪理。”

那包果冻糖终究还是没吃完，王一博找了个小罐子把剩下的一半装进去。那段时间，他觉得就算难吃一点，每天看见桌上那一小罐五颜六色还亮晶晶的小糖豆心情都会好上一点。

…

没想到这么久了，他还是这个样子。

  
“王一博…” 

肖战打完电话没再继续工作，倒是来了客厅。王一博正捧着游戏机发愣，也没注意他过来。

“王一博…” 肖战见他没反应，又轻声叫他。

“…嗯？”

“还难受吗？”

“不了。”

“昨天学校国际部找我做宣讲会，效果不错，想我今天再去一趟。”

“哦。”

“你想和我一起回去看看吗？还是想留在家里？我可以给你做点吃的再走。”

回去看看…   
毕业之后王一博就再也没去过学校了，哪怕只是单纯的路过，也都想着办法绕开。眼下这个决定对他来说，并不容易。

见他半晌没回话，肖战大概猜到了他的心思，没再多说什么，但是伸手摸了摸他的膝盖。好像在告诉他，没关系，我知道了。

肖战转身进了厨房，打算简单做点饭给他留下。屋里静悄悄的，除了厨房里偶尔一两声器皿相碰的杂音，连王一博手上的游戏机都安静的黑了屏。

肖战的房间没有关窗，冰凉的风落进家里，扫过他的书桌，惹的一桌的纸张沙沙的响，绕过那袋果冻糖的时候也一并留了几道脆生生的动静。午后的阳光正好，偏巧也洒在了包装袋上，不过薄薄一层塑料，倒是折射出的光直让人觉得刺眼。

半晌，王一博还是起身进了厨房，默默地看着那个忙碌的身影，犹豫了片刻才终于开口，

“肖战… ”

他第一个音节发出来，肖战就应声转了身，

“怎么了？”

“别做饭了，我跟你一起走。”

…

肖战刚把车停好，国际部的同学就从办公楼里走出来了。和肖战打了招呼，她才注意到跟在他身后从另一边副驾上下来的人。

“这位是… … ” 她觉得人是面熟的，但是那一头蓝发让她有点不敢认，“你是那个… 小班长？”

王一博已经很久没有听到这个称呼了，也愣了两秒，但还是下意识地按照以前的习惯，冲着这位老师微微弯了下腰，小声说了一句您好。他离开学生这个身份一年多了，加上有些认生，打过招呼反而又往肖战身后挪了两步。

注意到他的小动作，肖战心中微动。那一瞬间他们好像又回到了以前，王一博每天跟在他身后。每次自己在路上碰上熟人打招呼，他也是这样，小声说一句你好就往他身后躲，安安静静地等他说完话。

  
“没想到你还记着他” 知道他的性子，肖战没让王一博开口，自己接过了话头。

“没想到你们还有联系呢，怎么今天带他来了？”

“嗯，也回来看看，正好他也毕业一年多了”

“时间过的真快呀，都毕业了。我还记得那会儿，他总在咱们班门口等你。之后，我就是在国际部见过你一次…”

最后这句话是朝着王一博说的，配合地点了点头，他没接话。这位之前的学姐，现在的老师，他的确是没什么印象的，但是说起国际部，那真是再熟悉不过了。

  
他第一次考四级没过，打听到国际部开了暑期英语培训，就来找老师咨询。那天他刚进办公室，就看见两个学生帮国际部布置新的宣传海报。海报上的内容他到现在都记得，是去海外交流学习的优秀学生代表。海报上只有两个人，一男一女，一个是肖战另一个他当时还不知道。

但是很快，那两个学生就解答了他的疑惑。

“哎，你看，肖战学长好帅啊。”

“再帅也和你没什么关系。”

“是啊，都去英国了。还和学姐一个学校。”

“你别说，他俩真的好搭啊。”

“对，我也觉得。听说学长就是为了追回她才去英国的，毕竟研三才去交换，你想想，得有多辛苦。”

…

后来王一博也没去咨询，怎么走出国际部的都不知道，但是海报上那两个人仿佛刻进了脑子里，怎么都忘不掉。他也不得不承认，他们真的看起来很合适。

他一直都听说过关于肖战去英国追爱的传言，只是心里多多少少还有点侥幸，觉得自己对他来说也是特别的存在。但是那天终于见到了传言的女主角，他开始觉得肖战是正确的。那个女孩儿漂亮、优秀，他们还有过一段过去，如果能够失而复得，自己甚至该去恭喜他们才对。

那是他第一次去国际部，也是最后一次。大概这位老师，就是那会儿看到他的。

  
他们是踩着点儿来的，所以直接去了礼堂。一路上她都在和肖战说宣讲会的事情，王一博默默跟在后面倒是也乐得自个儿清闲。

进了礼堂，相熟的老师、同学也都围过来和肖战叙旧，反倒是女老师转身招呼王一博在观众席坐下。

“肖战拜托我照看着你点，他宣讲会结束过来找我们。”

“好，谢谢老师。”

  
有了这个开头，他们的话题也就自然而然地绕着肖战转。

“真没想到肖战还和你有联系，不过他出国前你们关系就不错。”

“嗯…” 除了点头应是，王一博实在不知道自己还能说点什么别的。

“哎，那你肯定知道他很多事情吧？”

“还好吧…”

“那他有女朋友吗？”

“…不知道” 

“你都不知道，那多半儿是真没有了。”

王一博没再接下去。但是女老师也没让他们冷了场，自顾自的把话题往后延。

“昨天我们一块儿吃饭，好多人都以为他和以前的班花儿在一起呢。结果他说没有，他们在英国也好久了，都没再续前缘，也不知道真的假的。”

“…”

“他说他们只见过一面，还是校友聚会那种场合。我是真的挺意外的。你那会儿也经常来我们学院，还记得不？知道他要去英国的时候，外语学院天天传他要去英国复合…”

她絮絮叨叨的还在说，但是话里的那些重点王一博都听见了。

这时候礼堂里的人更多了，叽叽喳喳、吵吵嚷嚷地，王一博开始觉得头疼。礼堂里的灯光暗下来的时候，他觉得更难受了，好像有什么无形东西压的他喘不上气来。

他没顾及身边这个被肖战安排来照顾他的人，头也不回的出了礼堂。又走走停停好一阵儿，脑子里还是嗡嗡地响，最后汇成一个声音，一遍遍地绕，“他说他们只见过一面。”

肖战去英国的第一年，哪怕他们没有彼此的联系方式，哪怕他意识到肖战和那个女孩儿多么相配，王一博还是没有放下心里的那份喜欢。

他舍不得。就像那没吃完的半袋果冻糖，还一直留在宿舍的桌上。

但是大三开学没多久，王一博就听说了，班里开始流传着一张肖老师的照片，他看到那张照片是室友分享给他的。照片原本是外语学院发在公众号文章里的配图，宣传学校的海外交换生在异国他乡组织的各种活动。

那张照片上的两个人脸上都带着笑、坐的端正，动作并不亲密。但是肖战的一只手搭在女生身后的椅背上，倒显得两个人的距离很近，至少不是普通的社交距离… 之后有一段时间，班里不管男生女生，都在议论肖老师。去英国之后更帅气了，可以做他们学校的门面了… … 但是更多的是在说，肖老师好专一，为了一个人去英国，他们两个人肯定终成眷属等等。

那是在肖战走之后王一博第一次知道他的近况，看到他近来的样子。同时随之而来的，就仿佛是现实对他的嘲讽，自己一直以来小心翼翼收藏的心思，不过是像那罐没有熬过盛夏还受了潮气、糖衣融化，已经起了霉点儿的果冻糖，早就该被丢掉了。

… …

那现在呢？现在又算什么？

… …

  
不知不觉的，王一博裹着冷风一路走到了外语学院楼下，学生们这会儿还在上课，但是天已经快黑了，教室的窗户透出来一朵朵白光，连脚下的路也被罩进了白光里。绕过外语学院是办公楼，办公楼挨着运动场，从运动场的后门走出去是学校的商业街。

许久不来，这里显得有些陌生又熟悉，两边的小店看起来还是老样子，但是也有点说不上来的新变化。那间小超市还在，新添了一块儿霓虹灯牌挂在门外。

王一博进去转了一圈儿，一眼就看到了被挤在货架角落的几袋果冻糖。还是一如既往地不受欢迎，他干脆把剩下的三袋都买了。

出了超市门，他就开了一包，捡几颗丢进嘴里，嗯，味道没变，真难吃。这次不用提高记忆力了，他没勉强自己接着吃，把小糖豆都塞进口袋里，继续漫无目的地走。

再往前就是宿舍区了，先是研究生公寓，然后经过学生餐厅和一个停车场，才是本科生的宿舍楼。这条路他走过很多遍，在哪转弯，在哪上台阶，甚至不需要回忆和思考，闭着眼睛走都没问题。

站在研究生公寓楼下的时候王一博的手机响了，是肖战。看时间，大概是宣讲会已经结束了。

“王一博，你在哪儿？” 肖战的声音有点着急，但是明显听得出来他刻意放缓了语速，压着些情绪。

“在你宿舍楼下。”

这句话说完，对面很久都没回话… 王一博知道，记忆对他们两个人来说有都太多含义。

“那你等我一会儿”

“… 好”

  
研究生公寓楼下的马路对面，左数第三盏路灯下，王一博靠着灯杆坐在那一团黄光里。这个位置是他以前每次等肖战下楼的地方。每次他们约着见面，无论是去开班会，去查寝，或者只是去一起吃顿饭，王一博都会提前去那儿等他。

他喜欢那种感觉，看着肖战从公寓出来，一步一步靠近他，走向他，来到他身边。然后冲他笑一笑，说，“久等啦。”

只有在那个时候，王一博才觉得自己不只是他的小班长，不需要紧紧地跟在他身后，也不需要担心自己会不会被丢下。


	8. 香烟和果冻糖 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what has happened  
> in the past  
> It has all worked together   
> to bring you to this moment
> 
> This is the moment   
> you can choose  
> to make everything new

  
肖战找到王一博的时候，他还抱着膝盖坐在路灯下，本来穿的也不多就那么一动不动的在冷风里等着，明明那么高的个子，这时候倒是缩成了皱巴巴的一小团。

他赶忙三两步跑过去，脖子里的围巾也顺手摘下来给他带上。

“也不知道选个避风暖和的地方等。” 肖战开口就是责备，但心疼也是瞒不住的。

王一博没有拒绝他的好意，在冰凉的地上坐久了确实有点冷。

站起来准备走的时候，他习惯性地想把两只手揣进衣兜里，然后才想起来里面鼓鼓囊囊地装了三袋小糖豆。

“肖战…” 王一博开口叫他，然后把东西一股脑儿都掏出来，塞进身边人的怀里，“… 给你。”

肖战有些猝不及防，借着路灯昏黄的光才看清楚被放在手上的东西。

“你… ” 他一时不知道该怎么反应，“就是为了去买这个？” 他抬头去看王一博。

“没有，路过随便买的。” 他没有看他，反而低下头避过了他的眼神。

“你尝过了？” 肖战看到了其中一包被撕开了一个小口，也顺手伸进去捏了两颗小糖豆。

“嗯，难吃。”

“嗯，我也觉得。但是我喜欢。”

…

这条路他也走过许多次了，甚至比王一博走的次数要多。在这个校园他生活了整整六年，但是活灵活现还留在心里的那些记忆里，这条路上，是他们两个的身影。

有时候是在晚上，王一博会送他到宿舍楼下，认真说了晚安、再见，才继续往前走回宿舍。

“肖战！明天还去图书馆自习吗？”

“是”

“那我明天还在这儿等你，一起去啊，我明天没课！”

“肖战，还有明天晚上的班会，别忘了提前准备。”

… …

  
有时候是在清晨，王一博会在宿舍楼下左手边第三盏路灯下等他。他们有时候一起去食堂吃早饭，有时候王一博也等不及他。

“你怎么又蹲在地上吃手抓饼啊？”

“那我站起来吃… … 呐，我也给你带了一个，夹了火腿、煎蛋和生菜。”

“不是站不站起来的问题好嘛？早上就吃这么油腻的，太不健康了你，还是要去食堂吃点正经的饭菜。”

“哦，那你嫌手抓饼不正经咯。刚好我一个没吃饱。”

不过刚成年的小男孩儿，正是长个子、饭量大的时候，就算吃了两个饼，他陪自己坐在食堂里，还能再喝下一碗粥，偶尔还会伸过筷子来，抢两口肖战碗里的凉菜来吃。

…

  
回到停车场的时候，两位今天来捧场的女同学被大家安排到了肖战的车上，四个人一起去餐厅。一路上也就少不了你来我往的要说点什么，从过去聊到现在，从老师聊到同学，最后连坐在副驾一声没吭的王一博也没落下。她们还是和原来一样，小班长小班长的叫他。

“小班长，你们肖老师这么帅，以前班里是不是好多女生喜欢他呀？”

“不知道” 王一博头都没回，随口应付着。

倒是肖战，趁着等红灯的时候看看他，注意着他的情绪，时不时帮他挡两句。

“他又不像你们，这么八卦，以前也就是忙着练琴，安排一下班里那些杂事儿。”

“还不是因为你，昨天刘老师和我们说了你还单着，今天就好几个女老师找我来打听你，还都是外语学院的。” 

其实肖战不用想都知道，同届的一波学生里，已经有孩子的都不少，刘老师又格外注意他，昨天见上了知道了，就意思是要多操这个心了。

“我不急。” 他回这一句的时候，又扭头看了一眼王一博，他好像混不在意车里正聊的这些，还是看着车窗外，脸上也没什么表情。

但是这样的话题好像有种经久不衰的魔力，任谁提起来，总得来来回回地扯上一阵，一时半会儿的都没个了结，连他们进了餐厅，吃上了饭，餐桌上还拿着肖战单身的事情做暖场。

他一向是个得体的人，总也是带着笑、客客气气地对付着这一桌子的人。偶尔几句玩笑过分了他也不在意，让他更在意的是整个晚上都一言不发坐在身边的王一博。

这场饭局里，他显得格格不入，知道是肖战以前的学生，这一桌的学长学姐也给面子，看他不爱说话也就不去逗他。

直到一群人和他们道了别，上车回家，王一博都还是冷着一张脸，安安静静地坐在副驾，叫人看不出情绪。

“他们都是胡说八道，拿我开玩笑的。” 肖战开口解释道。

“我知道…” 

“是我没考虑好，总想着你也能回来看看。其实你留在家里反而更舒服。” 

“没关系，晚饭还不错。”

这样的答案本该让人送一口气，可肖战反而觉得更是心里不安。

也许是这些天，他都表现地极其配合，然而明明那天晚上两个人的谈话并没有解决什么问题，他的心结肖战还是摸不透。但是王一博在那之后的确像是收了爪的猫儿，不摔门也不吵架了，乖顺地像是真的变回以前那个小班长，不再抵触他的关心照顾，也没有刻意躲着他。

可能是外面的路灯太亮，王一博把卫衣的帽子扣在了头上，整张脸也因此藏进了帽兜下的那片阴影中。

“肖战…” 

又过了好一阵，他突然开口。

“我好累啊…”

  
不知道为什么，这句话让肖战觉得心里一阵酸涩，他甚至没办法开口来说些宽慰他的话。也许是回忆太沉重，又或者是眼前的迷茫太难解。

  
一进家门，王一博就把身上零七八碎的东西都扔在了床上，然后进去浴室洗澡。

想起来自己的眼镜昨晚落在了他的卧室，肖战进了王一博的房间。

床头柜上，他的眼镜旁边放着王一博的手机，然而在他伸手拿到眼镜的时候，手机屏幕亮了。两次震动之后弹出两条信息，发微信的人是小老板。

“一博，明天早上去接你看房”

第二条就是一个地址。

…

在那一瞬间，肖战只觉得仿佛整个人的力气都被抽走了。这些天他们之间的依赖和默契，都只是自己的错觉么？或者只是他在离开之前的不计较？ 

不过他至少是不计较了。想到这儿，肖战心里苦笑，至少没有用冷眼和争吵浪费最后相处的时间，他还能抱怨什么呢。

就连客厅里茶几上摆着的那几袋他买来的果冻糖，好像也是在用那些五颜六色的小糖豆对自己说一个漂亮的再见。

他们连着两个晚上都因为这样或那样的原因睡在一起，但是今天 … … 他没提，王一博好像也没放在心上，洗过澡房间门一关，只留门缝里还能透露出屋里微弱的一点光。

  
肖战一直熬到后半夜才迷迷糊糊睡过去，但是也睡不踏实，脑子里乱的很。一会儿梦到自己孤零零一个人在英国的街边等车，一会儿又在学校的琴房里看王一博练琴 … … 所以早上王一博出门的动静，哪怕已经收敛了许多，还是让他很快就清醒了过来。

毕竟，一醒来脑子里的第一个念头就是，“他在计划离开我了”。这种想法一冒头，哪里还能再有睡意。

  
北京已经算是入冬了吧，七点多的天还是掺着些暗色，小区里的树已经落光了叶子，草皮也没了之前的鲜活劲儿。不过视线少了遮挡，肖战站在窗前一眼就看见了刚刚下楼的王一博。他不自觉地盯着楼下那个人影，看着他不紧不慢地走出小区，穿过马路、又绕过了几个骑车去上学的孩子，然后上了小老板的车。直到那辆小轿车也在视线里彻底消失，他才拖着步子去洗漱。

  
…

“哎，没事儿了吧？昨天在家休息好了没？” 王一博一上车，小老板就迫不及待地问他。

王一博有点接受不了他这样突如其来的关心，斜眼瞟他，“早啊。”

对于他这样的反应，小老板也是没折，“嗐，早早早… … 看来是没事儿了，让我白操心。”

“你还替我操心啊？” 

“你这话可就没良心了，咱们现在是去干嘛？还不是陪你看房子吗？房子还是我选的。” 

“可是我没吃早饭呢” 

“行… … 吃… ”

对上他，小老板最是没脾气，自己挑的金贵弟弟，也就只有顺毛摸了。

说他金贵，但到底也不是个穷讲究的小孩儿，吃穿住行这方面王一博只是有些自己的个性，可从不挑拣些什么。小老板自己也是这个性子，所以才觉得两个人格外投缘。眼见着看房的时间快到了，他们就在路边一家不用排队的早点摊儿上点了两碗粥四个茄包，前后不过十多分钟算是解决了早餐。

  
和中介小哥一起看了三套，位置、户型、价格都不错，本身也是小老板精挑细选过的，又是王一博一个人住，委实挑不出什么问题来。

“怎么样？你喜欢哪个？还是我们再看看？”

王一博那个不显山不露水的个性，面无表情的愣是让那个比他年纪都大几岁的中介小哥不敢问，偷瞄了小老板好几眼让他帮帮忙。

小老板看他半晌不说话，也只能尴尬地笑笑，避开中介把王一博抓到一边去问话，  
“怎么了？都没看上就直说呗”

“… 不是” 

“那是什么？”

“我以为今天就是看看…”

“合着你还没想好呢？” 

“想… … 想好了”

“得了吧你。要不这样，留个联系方式，你想搬的时候再问他。房子还在最好，没有了就搬我家将就几天再找。” 

“…”

“差不多得了啊，别搁这儿给我纠结了。”

小老板看他那一脸犹豫不决的模样就头大，干脆把他撇下，自个儿去找中介聊天了。没多久人送走了，电话要到了，还把名片送了那小哥一张，也算是揽上了新客。

  
两个人从新坐回车里，小老板看见他还是心不在焉的样子，又忍不住想说两句，  
“他知不知道你要搬走？”

“我提过，不知道他有没有当真。”

“要解决的问题还没解决？”

“快了，该知道的都差不多知道了。”

“那他呢？”

“不清楚… 没问过”

“那你不替他想想？”

“…”

“一博，其实你们俩的事情不用我猜都知道，问题出在过去，不是现在。但是你有没有想过，无论过去发生过什么，过去最重要的意义就是把你、把你们带到此时此刻。”

“我以为，过去的意义就是告诉我，有些蠢事不要再做第二次。” 

：）

“… ” 小老板被他噎着半天说不出话来。不过又看他那若有所思的架势，也知道他就是一时的口舌之快，自己的那些话有道理没道理他都还是会过过脑子想一想的。

等他们回到店里，已经12点多了，小老板张罗着一会儿下午茶营业的事情，在店里忙前忙后。王一博自然也不是闲的没事干，好久没练琴了，虽然不会手生，但是也怕下午正经弹的时候出错儿。先连了几组音阶，然后挑了几个熟悉的曲子练手，都很顺利。

  
“可以嘛小孩儿，下午等你给我撑场面了。”小老板站在吧台后面，隔着大半个场子冲他喊。

王一博很受用，难得地冲他笑了一下，手指在琴上敲了几个音算是回他的话。

见他心情还不错，琴也用的顺手，小老板也来了兴致。

“上次选琴的时候，你弹的什么？那个好听”

“好听么？” 听他提起那首曲子，王一博立刻敛了笑。

“是真的好听。” 小老板有些不明所以，自己又是踩了什么雷，赶忙走到他身边。凑进了才发现，这孩子一直是空手弹的，面前一张曲谱都没有。

“你没谱子啊？就靠脑子好？”

“嗯，没谱子”

“万一弹错了怎么办？要不我找找，一会儿摆个iPad在这儿。”

“那还不如什么都不放，iPad还不是要手动翻页。放心吧，错了也听不出来。”

“你家里有谱子么？”

“还留着点以前的吧，忘了”

“… 哎你 … 肖战在不在家？”

“不知道”

小老板给他放了杯水，转身走了，没谱子这事儿他不放心。出了门又绕远了一点，他才放心地掏出手机，电话没响几声就有人接了。

“肖战，你在家吗？”

“在呢，怎么了？”

“是这样，一博下午要在店里弹钢琴，但是现在没有曲谱。他自己说没问题，我就是担心万一。所以拜托你在家里找找他以前的琴谱，能不能一会儿送过来？”

“他说家里还收了琴谱？”

“对，但是估计不好找，你也知道他很久没碰琴了。”

“什么时候要用？”

“我们大概两点开始营业”

“现在是一点二十，给我半小时吧，半个小时之后我要是没找到就联系你，找到了也就不多说了，直接店里见吧。”

“好，那多谢你了。”

“… 不客气。你们… 房子看的怎么样了？”

“你知道了？”

“嗯，昨天不小心看见了你的信息。”

“啊… 我这 … 我也是帮个忙而已 ”

“我知道，没有别的意思。”

“他还没做决定… 至于之后，我也不好说”

“我知道了。那一会儿联系。”

肖战说完就利落地挂了电话，惹的小老板也是一阵惶恐。平日里一向温顺有礼的人，气势倒是没减分毫，这会儿倒是和王一博冷脸不高兴的时候一个样子了。


	9. 香烟和果冻糖 9

  
王一博的东西本来就不多，其实半个小时的时间都绰绰有余。能放琴谱的地方，也不过是他房间里书桌下的小柜子，总不能被他藏进衣柜里面去。

  
然而打开柜子，肖战有点傻眼了，里面当真是什么都有，唯独没有曲谱。四五副墨镜、几个赛车模型，还有一些变魔术的小玩意儿，井井有条地放在里面。

“你也知道，他很久没碰琴了…”

跪坐在地上，他又想起小老板的这句话。以前王一博也是小孩儿心性，贪玩儿。有时候学校里的通识课，他也敢翘了去操场打球，或者窝进网吧打游戏。但是练琴这件事，他从来不偷懒，肖战觉得他们那个班，就王一博弹琴的时候他能感觉到一种灵气儿。

不管有没有曲谱，今天他都想去店里看看。

从地上爬起来准备走的时候，肖战注意到了房间里的床头柜，那个矮小不起眼的家具带了一个抽屉，也算得上是房间里除了衣柜唯二能放东西的地方之一了。鬼使神差地走过去，他弯下腰拉开了抽屉。

  
果然，两个皮质的黑色文件夹叠放在一起。肖战打开扫了一眼，没有细看但也确实是琴谱。他没猜错，王一博从来不会在弹琴这件事情上敷衍了事，知道自己要从新开始弹琴了，就一定会认认真真做准备。只是不知道，这几份谱子是他一直收在这里的，还是最近才找出来看看的。

肖战没再耽搁，带着琴谱就出了门，好在一路上也没堵车，到店里的时候还不到两点钟。他进门的时候，里面的人也没注意，小老板更是在专心致志地和王一博斗嘴。

“就弹上次那个开场吧… 真的很好，我觉得那个音乐一来，整个场子都高级了。”

“你想听什么我就弹什么啊？点歌机吗？不想弹，就是不想弹。”

… …

  
肖战很久没见到这么幼稚任性的王一博了，蛮不讲理的样子还带着些娇气。让他不动声色地就站在那里看着他们，许久都没动。他们俩又你来我往地嚷嚷了几句，肖战没有仔细听，不外乎是一些没有营养的车轱辘话。小老板好像突然想到了什么，小声念叨了一句，王一博好像瞬间就屈服了，乖乖在琴凳上摆好架势，算是同意了他的要求。

午后的阳光透过玻璃，携着金亮亮的颜色落在他的肩上，也柔和了他发梢上的冷色调，再穿过指尖又流淌在黑白键上，给钢琴也渡上了光和色。第一个音符跃出，窗外的车水马龙、往来人事就都和这里没了连系。

就像小老板说的那样，歌曲和音乐对肖战来说一向也只有好听和不好听，喜欢和不喜欢的区别。但是此时此刻的旋律，哪怕只听过一次，都是已经刻骨铭心的熟悉，里面有过去、有爱意、有相离。

  
那天也是这样的一个下午，只不过是在夏日里，阳光仿佛有烫进骨血的温度。那间小小的琴房里，留着这段旋律，藏着一个若有似无的吻，也盛着难以释怀的伤害。

再一次陷入那段回忆里，肖战记起了那个被他失手推倒的男孩儿，在自己狠心离开的时候说了什么，他一直以来都忽略的那句低语，

  
“肖战，你为什么总是在找寻过去？总会期待失而复得？”

原来他一直都知道。甚至早在自己离开他之前，就已经有了心结。

那些自己没来得及、也没机会解释，更没放在心上的流言蜚语一直以来都包裹着他，一点点打磨、消耗着他的喜欢和想念。

除了歉疚，肖战只有心疼。

  
四年前的琴声里无限的暖意和缠绵细腻的情思他一直记得，那是在英国无数个孤单的日夜里给予他的温柔，而他又给王一博留下了什么样的四年… … 他肯定难过极了，所以才下定决心要忘记，做一切与过去无关的事情，才能割舍掉以前的自己。

  
而眼前的他，坐在钢琴前，明明弹着同样的旋律，却像是低声诉说着一段满是心伤的回忆。不知不觉，肖战觉得自己的视线有些模糊了。

忘记了臂弯里的文件夹，他下意识地就抬手去揉眼睛。

文件夹落在地上，里面的琴谱都掉了出来，这一阵动静也引得钢琴声戛然而止。肖战赶忙弯身去捡，然而散落在地上几份琴谱里，有几张显得很特别。首先是纸张，不像其他几份那么平整，倒像是被人揉成团之后再小心铺平的。并且，这一份琴谱，从五线谱到每一个音符，似乎都是手画的。肖战忍不住拿起来仔细辨认，除了琴谱本身，上面还写了曲名，英文字体谈不上漂亮，但是一板一眼写的很是工整。

《The Aviators》

肖战手上整理曲谱的动作一滞，之前在脑海中若隐若现的零碎片段突然串联了起来。

  
曲名、旋律、纪录片…

还有刘老师顺嘴提到的，“… … 你走了之后两三年吧，每个月都能见上一两面，尤其是放英文纪录片的时候，每次都来 … …”

他终于想起来了。王一博和他一起看的那部纪录片，《The Aviators》飞行家。那部影片无关情爱，只是讲述了千百年来人类对于飞翔的渴望和技术的进步。从最开始异想天开的发明创造，到之后漫长的摸索探求，有坎坷也有收获。旋律便是纪录片里的配乐，那曲名自然也是出自这部影片。

  
翻过一页页琴谱，格外醒目的是末尾的那一张，用同样的字体留了几句话。

  
_**I am the aviator** _   
_**who is always in love with the sky** _

  
_**No matter the weather** _   
_**No matter the height** _

  
_**And I love you the same way** _

王一博没有想到肖战会过来，转身看到他蹲在地上捡曲谱的时候一时没反应过来。倒是小老板，知道自己背着兄弟联系肖战，心里虚的很，赶紧跑过去帮忙。

“谢了” 他接过肖战手里的曲谱，小声地道谢，“这份是…” 

肖战还拿着几张单独的曲谱，看样子是没有要递给他的意思。

“这几张太皱了，摆着不好看。”

这个蹩脚又合理的理由，小老板倒也没放在心上。  
“一会儿还有事吗？找个地方坐？今儿是我们第一天，下午茶试营业，估计人也不多。”

肖战点了点头，没让小老板费什么心，自己选了一处靠窗的位置坐下来，这个角度他能看到依旧坐在钢琴前的人。从他进门到现在，王一博始终没有过来找他。

  
他重新开始弹琴的时候，琴声变了。大概是自己带来的曲谱里面的其中一首，不过还是好听的。没多久，店里也来了三两位客人，小老板也回去帮忙了。

  
那份不一样的琴谱一直拿在肖战手里。指尖拂过一行行字迹，他好像能看到四年前的男孩儿，撑着脑袋趴在自习室的桌子上，嘴里叼着圆珠笔绞尽脑汁的模样，有些笨拙又认真地研究着英文单词和语法。

王一博不擅长外语，倒也不是不喜欢，用肖战的话来说是没耐心也没耐性，学琴练琴的功夫一点也不肯分给英语。高考的英语成绩虽然马马虎虎，但是静不下心来记单词、句型，语法那些条条框框也都是跟着感觉走。

“你看那些字母，密密麻麻摆在一块，根本没什么逻辑可言。我记不住，不想记了，咱们去吃午饭吧… …我好饿啊… …”

大二就要考四级，肖战不想让他比别人差下一截，大一下学期刚开学，一得空就生拉硬拽地拖他进自习室给他辅导。

“王一博，你不要找借口。音符难记还是字母难记？音符都装的进脑子里，字母就不行了？四级过不了，你知道什么后果吗？”

肖战禁不住他撒娇讨饶，自然也不会让他饿着肚子学习，只是人都坐在食堂里了，还是唠唠叨叨地念他。

王一博倒是从不嫌他烦，边扒饭边听，嘴里塞得满满当当的也不忘回他的话，“知道啊，可是考四级还有一年呢，着什么急啊？再说了，不是有你在吗？况且… … 四级过不了，还能考校四级，一样毕业。”

“… 嘴里东西嚼完了再和我说话… … ”

  
“…”

  
那个时候，他还不知道肖战要走。所以每次都会想出各种各样的理由来糊弄他，耍赖撒娇，能拖几天是几天。

  
后来肖战问过他的室友，才知道王一博到底是挺争气的，没有落到去考校四级的地步，在大三的时候考过了。虽然那段时间他们早就断了联系，但是肖战远在英国还是忍不住操心这些细枝末节的事情，辗转打听到他终于过了四级，自己还高兴了几天。

  
… …

  
入冬以后，北京的天儿是一天比一天黑的早，五点刚过，外面已经亮了路灯，一天的试营业也算是告一段落了。

  
小老板带着几个服务生在吧台收尾，没事儿做的就早早都被打发回家了。不过王一博好像仍是意犹未尽的样子，谱子虽然收了但还坐在钢琴前，断断续续地一直在弹，有时候是流行歌的调儿，有时候是以前正经练过千百遍的钢琴曲。

自从毕业之后他就没有这样的机会弹琴了，也是因为他自己有心避开和肖战有关系的习惯。可终究，热爱是藏不住躲不开的。

“钥匙给你，走的时候记得关灯锁门就行。” 看到两个人都没有要走的意思，小老板临走前把钥匙放进了肖战的手里，“我不知道你们俩怎么样了，但是有些话，还是说开了好。” 

  
“谢谢”，他能感觉的到，今天也许不是有心如此，但小老板的确是想要帮忙，无论是站在谁的角度，肖战都很感激。

  
小老板没再多说什么，挥了挥手就走了，出门的时候还留心把店门也合上了。

  
听到肖战逐渐靠近的脚步声，王一博停下了手上的动作。他走过来，把那份依旧带着褶皱的曲谱小心地放在了谱架上，亦如四年前那样，也一起坐在了琴凳上。

王一博没有去看他，低垂着头轻声笑了一下像是在自嘲，“你都看到了… ”。

“王一博，对不起… 无论是四年前还是四年后的现在，我都很差劲儿。这首曲子，你对我说的话，还有很多很多事情，我都总是后知后觉的那个。”

“没关系… 本来也就是我当初，一厢情愿。” 王一博的话听不出任何情绪，仿佛真的满不在乎。但是膝盖上他的双手交叉，下意识蜷缩的指节泄露了他的局促不安。

“不，你错了… … 四年前你说的那句话没错，你说我总是期待失而复得 … … 不过我期待的，自始至终也只有你而已……”

  
肖战抬手抚上了钢琴，用指尖去感受那一排黑白键，自顾自的继续道，  
“去英国留学，是早在我成为你的班主任之前就安排好的。一开始这个决定，的确是因为那个女孩儿。她去了英国读研，然后没多久就甩了我。”

“从小到大我都是别人家的孩子，二十多年没遇过什么磕磕绊绊的坎儿。当时只觉得不服气，想要证明自己不差吧，就决定要去交换。关于我们两个的流言，外语学院一直都有，不只是你会当真，连我自己有时候都会怀疑，是不是真的还在惦念她。但是当我再见到她的那一天，我们真的就只是同学了，她开始了新的生活。而我… …”

“而我早就遇到了你，我有过一个每天跟在身边的小班长。和你在一起的每一天，都是温暖快乐的，我们的回忆是我在英国最难熬的时候最重要的支撑。我很喜欢你，也很想你，四年前就是了。但是那天我把你弄丢了，还伤害了你，在我意识到这些的时候，我们之间已经相隔着8000公里 … … ”

  
王一博盯着钢琴上，肖战细细描摹琴键的指尖，眼睛有些发酸。其实他不会怨恨肖战在四年前的拒绝，从来没有。只是当他重新回到自己的生活里之后，他觉得肖战只是在对前女友求而不得之后才想起他。一次次和他吵闹发脾气，他更多的是怨恨自己，明明每天都在担心他有一天又会像以前那样离开，还是这样不清不楚地和他生活在了同一个屋檐下。他离不开肖战，但是也失去了四年前那样孤注一掷的勇气。

  
“对不起 … … 这段距离让我花了三年，才回到你身边。但是我本该… … 本该更勇敢一些，更早一些回应你的喜欢。”

  
王一博终于抬起了头，看向他身边的人，“肖战，我真的好累… ”

他的嗓音有些哑，眼睛也是红红的。

  
“嗯，我知道。” 肖战一只手轻轻覆上了他的双眼，他不忍心对上那双盛满了委屈的眼睛 “那这一次，换我来喜欢你好不好…”

他欺身靠近，在他唇上落下一个吻，“王一博，我真的喜欢你。”

我总觉得欠了你许多，那就从还上四年前的那个吻开始吧。

* * *

答应我，一定一定要听哦

[Helen Jane Long《The Aviators》（Spotify Link）](https://open.spotify.com/track/5ELlLbq2yc6eHbATjSK7bJ?context=spotify%3Atrack%3A5ELlLbq2yc6eHbATjSK7bJ&si=OW8ahVhfSC2tuYorBWtXzA)

[Helen Jane Long《The Aviators》(QQ 音乐 Link）](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=hlcfq3N)

整个故事的灵感和这段音乐有关，循环了好多好多遍

(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


	10. 香烟和果冻糖 10

如果说四年前的那个吻是小心翼翼的试探，那么这一次肖战留下的是温柔缱绻的克制。他们之间的误会和牵绊攒了太久，又细细密密地掺杂着忘不了的怀念和爱意，这些纠缠不清此刻终于渐渐明了，倒是让肖战有些摸不准王一博的心思。

那双还被遮着的眼睛，好像突然用力眨了眨，睫毛轻轻扫过手心，让他下意识地收回手来。

王一博的眼角是红的，此时眼前没了遮拦，像是突然被人看穿了心思。他任性地别过头去，用手背狠狠地蹭那几道的泪痕，反而蹭地脸颊上一片片的泛起了红。

“你…” 肖战反而被他的样子逗笑了，“轻点，都蹭红了…”

他弯弯的嘴角触怒了面前这个正犯别扭的小孩儿，王一博抓着他又想伸过来的手臂借力站了起来，一条腿跨过去让自己居高临下地和肖战面对面。

“我让你笑…” 他语气不善，还带上了恶狠狠的架势。

  
像是一匹被戏耍的狮子发了狠，终于扑上去将猎物压在了身前。

王一博右腿屈膝顶在琴凳上，右手抓住肖战的后颈，把人往怀里带。他的动作出乎意料，肖战却也不抗拒，反而两手环上他的腰，让自己贴得更近了些。

微微探出舌尖，王一博舔了舔自己那颗尖尖的犬齿，像是狮子亮出了锋利的爪牙。

“不许你笑…” 

他低下头去，把委屈、恼怨、不服气，通通发泄在了肖战那两片唇上，不讲道理、毫无章法地又是啃又是咬。

肖战知道他难受，便也任由他胡来。只是嘴上吃痛没忍住，轻轻“嘶”了一声。

他能感觉到王一博立刻收了几分力道，但那颗尖利的虎牙还留在下唇，不轻不重地磨他。

这头狮子落在肖战眼里，不过是一只抻直了尾巴、虚张声势的猫儿，顺着毛摸两把就是最有用的讨好。一只手攀上他的肩，另一只手伸到他脑后。肖战的指尖在那毛茸茸的蓝色里抓了抓，又顺着后脑勺那一弧凹窝轻轻揉了揉，唇上那颗厮磨的犬齿就连最后一点力道也收了回去。

  
“王一博… ” 他们稍稍分开，肖战的声音搅着两个人的喘息往外送，“你… 太高了…”

他们俩的身高差不太多，这会儿他坐着，王一博一条腿跪立在琴凳上比他高了好多，哪怕弯了腰低了头，他还是得抻着脖子往上凑，实在不舒服。

王一博不理他，又要低头来咬，肖战偏头躲了。右手卡上他的膝窝把另一条腿也捞到了琴凳上，攀在他肩上的手用力，把身前的人摁在了自己腿上。

原本该是叼着猎物狮子，现在彻底化成了卧在膝头的猫儿。视线黏在一起，这次他们鼻尖碰着鼻尖，额头抵着额头。

“不要离开我了，好不好 … …” 肖战呢喃着向怀里的小兽发出邀请。

没有回答… … 但是王一博把自己的柔软送给了他，漫长的唇舌纠缠里，再也没露出那颗小虎牙。

开车回家的路上，王一博又变成了原来的样子，懒散地靠在副驾不说话，头也扭向窗外不知道在琢磨什么。

肖战只当他又在害羞犯别扭，轻轻扯了扯他那只挂了一串儿耳环的耳朵，“怎么了？”

王一博还是不开口，任他揉着自己的耳垂，半晌才从衣服口袋里掏了什么出来放进车里的置物架。

“你拿了什么？” 肖战想起来，他们从店里离开之前，王一博自己去了一趟小老板的办公室。

“生日快乐…” 

王一博闷着嗓子没头没脑的一句，让肖战忍不住笑出了声。

“都过去一个多月了，还记着呢？”

“…嗯”

“是什么？”

  
“录了张CD”

  
“嗯，我很喜欢”

“… … 还没听呢”

  
“听过了，听了一下午呢”

  
肖战了解他，那几份琴谱不会无缘无故地出现在他床边的抽屉里，不然还能是什么呢。趁着等红灯的时间，肖战看了一眼那张CD，透明的壳子装着一张普普通通的光盘，里面额外塞着一张小卡片写了三个字，

“给肖战”。

“谢谢你” 

  
他又捏了捏王一博的耳垂，换来了他酷酷地一声“哼”。

╮（﹀＿﹀）╭

… 几个月之前，这一年的生日对他们两个来说，都算不上是什么美好的回忆。

  
王一博的生日要更早些，在夏天。闷热烦躁的天气，可想而知的就是那段时间他随时一点就着的脾气。王一博夏天的时候要更忙一些，晚上出来玩儿的人比一年里其他时候都要多。偶尔嗨过了头，凌晨才关门下班，被小老板送回家的点儿，有时候早高峰都过了。连续熬了几天，加上他抽烟，咳嗽了好几天都没见好，自己不当回事儿，药也不肯吃。

  
肖战也想着他不爱吃药，所以赶在出差之前给熬好了冰糖雪梨冻在冰箱里，天天叮嘱他取一份煮热了喝对嗓子好。然而走了三四天之后回到家，那些东西走的时候什么样，回来还是什么样，王一博连冰箱都没开过。等他见到从外面玩儿回来的人，还是止不住地咳嗽，肖战立刻就发火了。

不过，王一博最不怕他生气了，他一向只比肖战脾气更大。多管闲事、自作多情… 怎么难听怎么招呼他，吵舒服了但是嗓子跟不上了，说不了几句话就又要咳嗽。肖战懒得搭理他，知道他不爱喝白水，就把家里他那些果汁、汽水一个不留全扔了，冰糖雪梨也不惯着他喝了，止咳糖浆、口服液摆了一桌子，不喝就不让出门。

  
王一博不吃这一套，干脆就和他正面怼上，不吃药不喝水，干坐在家里看电视，音量还开到最大。肖战那次也是气着了，仗着自己个子比他高、力气比他大，抓着那个装了止咳糖浆的小量杯，捏着他下巴给灌药喝。

  
不过… 那天确实过份了，王一博被气坏了，当下摔了门就走，电话接了就挂，再进家门就已经是他生日当天了。

那天是小老板把人送回来的，之前他收了肖战的药，按时看着王一博吃了，然后也没催着王一博回家，把人带回自己家安顿，还有心说教了这个弟弟，闹腾、任性该有个度。不过这教好了送回来，他也该是没想到自己刚送进去的人，没多久就又得来接走。

肖战也有心想服软，又念着是他生日，礼物不必说，是早就准备好的，在家里做了一桌王一博爱吃的饭菜，还买了个小蛋糕，果汁红酒都摆上。

等人一进门，肖战就先带着笑哄了一句，“生日快乐”，毕竟也算是个小惊喜。

王一博给面子，没和他客气，一声不吭地坐到了餐桌前。但本该和气高兴的气氛到底没搞起来，象征性地吃了几口，王一博就准备起身。

“胃口不好吗？” 

“不饿…”

  
“吹了蜡烛，吃一口蛋糕吧。”

  
“我没那么讲究… 你自己吃吧”

  
“那只吹蜡烛… ” 

  
王一博被逗笑了，“肖战，何必呢？咱俩这样有意思吗？还过生日？我都这样了，你怎么还往前凑啊？” 

他的抗拒很直白… … 放在其他人身上，早就不待见了，打起来都是情有可原的。

“好啊，想过生日是么？我过生日从来不吃蛋糕，只喝酒。” 王一博说完就拿起桌上那瓶红酒，倒了满满一杯递过去。

肖战接了。

其实他很少喝酒，也不怎么能喝，平时就一听啤酒都上头。可王一博不一样，在夜店混久了，不能喝也练出来了。

除了给肖战灌了大半瓶红酒，他还把果汁兑上伏特加喂了肖战一杯。自己都喝得颠三倒四，肖战更是不用说。抱着马桶吐了两趟，晕晕乎乎地躺在地上，礼物、生日… … 乱七八糟的事儿通通都忘了。

王一博没管他，反而打了电话让小老板来接，带着浑身的酒气又跑回店里，直呆到后半夜才回家。

那次的确喝的不少，但是王一博心里很清楚自己在干什么。他想让肖战吃这个亏，想让他讨厌自己，再远远的躲开。然后，他就能理直气壮地告诉自己，“你看，肖战果然是这样。他不过是失恋之后，想从你身上找补回来而已… … 他还是会走的，你们不可能在一起的。”

晚上王一博进门的时候，肖战不过是从地上躺回了床上。但是等他第二天起了床，前一天的痕迹就都被抹掉了，客厅里只剩下肖战给他留的早饭。

  
他们一切照旧，仿佛什么都没有发生过，唯一的改变就是自打那天之后，家里的杯子没再换过新的。

面对肖战，他终于连挣扎的力气也没有了。

然后就是这张CD，是王一博赶在九月底录好的，既是生日的礼物，也是精心的告别。只不过，他到底是没在那天送出去。

“怎么今天舍得送我了？” 高兴归高兴，肖战心里还是存了疑虑，他知道王一博犯别扭的那股劲儿，一个多月前没送出去的东西能留到现在实在不像他。

  
“刚想起来而已… ” 王一博想着自己在CD上做的那点手脚，现下反而有了些得意。

两个人相比之下，肖战什么都好，就是反应慢点，而且对钢琴曲没什么研究。所以留在CD里的那些心思，只要不明说，他觉得肖战肯定永远都发现不了。

  
“… 胡说八道” 嘴上笑骂了一句，但是肖战心里清楚的很，过去的几个月王一博躲着他，两个人连吵架都吵不起来，更别说其他了。

  
“我一直都这样，就爱胡说…” 王一博拽起来，斜着眼睛看他，伸过两只手指去搔他的下巴，微微弯曲的指关节还刮到了他的喉结。

  
肖战下意识地吞咽了一下，赶紧腾出手来拍开他，“别闹，开车呢…”

“肖战… …” 王一博看着他闷笑了两声，“你太慢了… …”

晚高峰的北京，高架上是一眼没尽头的车尾灯，刺眼的红光能连成串儿。

“堵车没办法，我也不想的”

  
“是啊，伦敦到北京，你走了三年多。路上肯定堵很久吧… ” 王一博脸上挂着坏笑，歪斜在座位上还带着他那拽劲儿。

  
然而下一秒，肖战拉了手刹熄了火，拎着他的衣领把人抓进怀里。

王一博顺从地凑近在他面前，还在笑，  
“肖战… ” 他们几乎是贴着唇舌在讲话，呼吸已经分不出彼此 “… 看来 … … 你比我还疯… ”

然而面前的人却郑重无比，“不会了 … 再也不会了 … 王一博，以后 … … 堵车我也一定带着你 … … 一块儿… ” 

他们就那样停在车流中，任由周围一串串红光熄灭再亮起，鸣笛声、叫骂声此起彼伏。

“… … 嗯 ” 王一博伸出舌尖，舔了舔有些发麻的两片唇，扯断了那丝缠腻的水线 “ 这… … 可是你说的”

* * *

喜欢记得留个💟👇

kudos和评论都想要(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ


	11. 香烟和果冻糖 11

  
有时候，那些在感情用事的情形下腻腻歪歪的口头保证，就是留着被打破的。

两个人和好之后，黏糊在一起没几天肖战就又要出差了。

  
自从在学校露了脸，学院里的老师、同学都记住了他这个学成归国、实力不凡的优秀毕业生，前前后后找他帮忙的人推了四五个，这次干脆拜托了刘老师来联系他，去给上海的一个小型国际论坛做翻译。

  
肖战手上有活儿，本来不打算离开北京，可是耐不住刘老师苦口婆心地讲了一个多小时的电话，还是松口应下了。

然后就是查资料、做准备、还得收拾东西，离家三天虽然不是什么大事儿，但他总想着那天晚上自己在车流滚滚的城市中心说的话，眼下反而拖了很久都不知道怎么向王一博开口。直到主办方把机票、酒店信息都发给他的时候，肖战才终于下定了决心。

北方的冬天气温低，冷风像刀片似的还会下雪，但是一进了11月，暖气能把家里烘得比夏天还要热。

  
王一博洗完澡就只穿着短袖短裤在家里晃悠，头发也懒得吹干了，随便擦两下就由着它湿答答地掉水珠。

  
肖战忙完了他临走前的那些事情，出了房间门就看见王一博仰躺在沙发上举着手机打游戏，两条白细的长腿架在沙发靠背上，脖子枕在沙发边上，好让头发不要打湿了坐垫。

“王一博…” 肖战在他身边坐下，还顺手撸了一把他那颗还泛着点潮气的脑袋。

  
“嗯… … ”

王一博有点应付得哼了一声，他注意力还在游戏上。小老板和他双排，打了三把都没进前五，这次好不容易进了决赛圈，他怎么也得吃次鸡才能一雪前耻。

“我有事儿和你说 … …” 

看着他一身清凉的夏装打扮，肖战也抬手解了衬衣袖口的两颗扣子，把袖子卷了起来。他忙了一晚上没来得及换衣服，还是穿着下午出门去接王一博的时候那一身。这会儿得空了反应过来，才觉得有些热。

  
“说… ” 

王一博还是一副敷衍像，眼神儿都没舍得从手机屏幕上挪开，他在游戏里开车呢，能分一只耳朵听肖战说话已经很给面子了。

“我得去上海出差 … … 后天就走，去三天。”

肖战有点舍不得，以前吵架了去出差，算是冷静期，现在和好了，出差就是给好不容易才捂热乎的感情降温。

  
然而，王一博半天都没回话，手机里乒乒乓乓的枪声响个没完，根本没空答应。

他感觉头发干的差不多了，半吊着脑袋影响发挥，又往沙发上躺了躺换了个舒服的姿势。王一博穿的短裤本来就是松松垮垮的款，他这么一动，裤腿都堆在了腿跟儿，大腿露了个全不说，肖战坐在他旁边隐约都能看见那一小瓣儿弯弯的弧，还有两道浅浅的生长纹，细嫩的皮肉一直延伸到到看不清的阴影里。

  
说话不搭腔，肖战心里本就隐隐有股火气憋着，眼前这光景正好化成了那一缕细碎的风，不过是轻轻一撩，就卷着那股邪火儿直烧到了嗓子里。肖战没多想，伸手就顺着裤腿摸了进去。

  
王一博正热火朝天地在决赛圈里刚枪，突然被人握住了敏感的地方还被轻轻捏了一把，手机直接打在他脸上摔在了地上。

  
“… … 嗯 … … … 肖 … ” 嗓子里闷哼了一声，他声音就抖了，连“战”字都没说完。

“你… … 干嘛… ”，这一下来的太突然，游戏、手机瞬间就全忘了，王一博赶紧微微勾了身子，想躲开那只已经开始撸动揉按的手。

  
“帮你啊… … ” 肖战另一只手抓上了王一博那双细瘦的手腕压在茶几上，让他避无可避，又低头亲了亲他的耳垂，  
“帮你 … … 戒网瘾… …”

几年前他们在学校刚认识没多久，肖战就知道了王一博喜欢的那些东西，滑板、摩托车还有打游戏。和同龄的男孩子们相比，吃穿住行上，他都不怎么挑剔，一直到现在也是这样，工资最主要的花销也是在他的那些爱好上。平时挤地铁、吃盒饭都不在意，但是看中的滑板配件、摩托车头盔就很舍得花钱，还有他房间里那台高配置的电脑，连上一套价值不菲的外设，也是用来打游戏的。

他们住在一起这段时间，王一博的摩托车寄放在小老板家的车库里，加上这几个月天气又冷也不好出去玩滑板，所以他在家里的大部分时间都在打游戏，手机、电脑、游戏机挨个来，偶尔还连线开麦，吵吵嚷嚷的好不热闹，家里就像没有肖战这个人一样。

放在以前，肖战能忍。但是现在不一样了，把男朋友当空气，可就没那么好说话了。

“我刚才说什么了？” 肖战手上的动作没停，一下一下，看着王一博在沙发上不停地扭动、轻颤。

  
沙发坐垫窄，他动着动着半个脑袋就又倒吊在外面了，脸上有点充血，肖战的唇再贴过来的时候，就连带着脑子里也开始和浆糊，哼哼唧唧地什么也顾不上。

“… 说… 说什 … … 么” 

“那你… … 可得好好想想” ，肖战边说边加快了手上的动作。

“… … 嗯 …” 王一博被逼急了，哼哼了两声就红着眼眶倔脾气地怼了肖战一句单字儿的脏话。

肖战倒也不气，但是那只手却换了位置，  
“王一博… … 这可是你说的 …”

家里的那张沙发是亚麻质地的，粗糙的纤维纹理和磨损之后微微上翘的线头，会于摩擦间留下一道道红痕，在肩背、在膝肘 … … 冷淡的浅灰面料，会在浸湿后颜色加深，有眼泪、有汗水、还有…

  
直软到指尖都没了力，王一博总算是记住了，这个人要出差，走三天，去上海 … … 

这不是肖战第一次因为打游戏罚他，只不过几年前的那一次，不是像现在这样的限制级而已。

  
大学里低年级的课业要比高年级多，而音乐学院的负担又集中在通识教育的那几门儿上，还偏偏都是枯燥没意思、考试死记硬背的科目，所以周五那一天，四节，总共将近两个小时的课，就成了大家顶风作案、翘课跑路的首选。

肖战是过来人，大一的孩子们动的那点心思他都清楚，想提前过周末也理解，所以一直睁一只眼闭一只眼没有太苛刻。

但是临近学期末，元旦假期过完了班里的小朋友们还不收心，周五的通识课三分之一的人都缺课。教室空了大半，任课老师黑着脸去找到辅导员告状，辅导员就只能拉着他们一群班主任训话。肖战自己手上一堆没做完的事儿，导师留的任务也搁置着，在年级组的办公室里站了近三个小时挨骂。

  
这样的情况他原本不怎么在意，别的年级、别的班也有，不过是这次轮到了自己头上而已，下一周的班会上批评两句就行。然而任课老师的缺勤名单拿到手里，“王一博”这三个字后面那几个鲜红的叉直刺得他眼睛疼。

他好像自打看到这个名字，心里那些“无所谓”、“没什么”、“都是小朋友”的想法，就被“不听话”、“没学好”、“小班长失责”完全取代了。站在办公室里挨骂都没那么恼火，这会儿他因为那张名单，硬是气得连晚饭都吃不下。

肖战先在班群里发了通知，给翘课的人提个醒，也是传达辅导员和任课老师的态度。消息发出去没多久，就是一连串儿的“我们错了”，“肖老师对不起”，“以后不会再犯” … … 按理说，班主任的职责做到这一步也就差不多了，可是七七八八出来回复的人里面，唯独没有那个让他攒了一肚子火的小班长。

  
平时见惯了他温和带笑的样子，现在阴沉着脸色，把一起吃饭的室友都吓着了。

  
“怎么了？导师说你了？还是大一那群小屁孩儿给你惹事儿了？” 室友见他面前的饭菜都没下筷子，干脆端到自己这边，“胃口不好我帮你吧，别浪费…”

“… 那你吃” 肖战连手里的筷子也摔在了饭桌上。

“说说吧，生这么大气，能惹着你的人也是不一般 … ”

肖战想开口，但是也不知道该从哪儿说起 … … 的确少有什么能让他发火的，细究起来，挨骂他不怕，学生翘课也不是什么大事儿，怎么现在就越想越心烦。

气没处撒，话也说不出口，肖战把室友晾在食堂自己先走了。

“哎，干嘛去啊？这大周五的… ” 室友冲着他的背影喊。

“… 有事儿，去打电话”

…

  
那天晚上，他这一通电话，从“不在服务区”打到了“已关机”，不知不觉地心里那团火气就掺上了点失落，还有更多的是担心。

在宿舍区门口的保卫室里和宿管阿姨有一搭没一搭地聊到了快熄灯的时候，肖战才看见王一博和三五个人一路嘻笑打闹地往宿舍楼跑，踩着门禁的点冲进了大门。

  
他没看见肖战，还嬉皮笑脸地得瑟自己没被卡在门外，下一秒就被人拎着衣领揪到了保卫室后墙的角落里。

“肖战！你怎么来了？” 看清楚面前的人，王一博眼睛都亮了。肖战很少主动来找他，这会儿还是在宿舍楼下，他心里高兴，忍不住就往人身边凑。

  
“站好… ” 肖战的语气冷的吓人。

王一博第一次见他生气，也马上收敛了自己那股痞劲儿。

  
“去哪儿了？” 

  
“…”

“说话，下午去哪儿了？”

“… … 出去了”

“听不懂话吗？我问你去哪儿了？”

“打… … 打游戏”

“可以啊，王一博… 长本事了是吧？和班主任混个脸熟，就敢夜不归寝，还带头逃课去网吧？你这个班长当得值啊。”

“我… … 我这不是，回来了么… ” 他这话说的心虚，今天的确是赶的好，上一星期他们几个人在网吧直接玩了个通宵，周六上午才回到学校。

“呵… … 点踩的够准啊。要不是任课老师今天找过来，我都不知道，你这学期的通识课，出勤的次数一只手都数的过来吧？”

“肖战… … 我错了…”

“报到我这儿了，才知道错。要是能掩过去，怕是你这学期就打算挂在通识课上了。”

“… … 不是，肖战… ”

“你少叫我… … 这会儿知道叫我了，早干嘛去了？电话不接，消息不回，怎么着？还怕我去网吧抓你啊？”

“… 没有… … 我手机，没电了… … 不是故意的。我错了… … 以后绝对全勤，期末保证不挂 … … 你别生气了 … ”

王一博一本正经地服了软，一副认罚的乖巧样子，还伸手扯了扯肖战袖口。

  
“我错了… … 你别气我了好不好… … 肖战…”

其实他一开口叫他，肖战心里的火气就少了大半，眼下又看他这么磨磨唧唧地认错，早就没了脾气，但是该罚还是要罚。

  
“我告诉你王一博，再让我听到一次你无故旷课缺席，不管是通识课还是专业课，你这班长就别干了 … … 站好了，少动手动脚的。”

  
“… … 哦，知道了”

  
“没完呢。五千字的检查，认认真真的给我手写，检讨的不够深刻就换英文写，周一交给我。”

“我肯定好好写，别说周一了，明天就能交。”

  
“… 周末不想看见你，让我头疼… …”

  
… … 

  
在肖战心里这就算是翻篇儿了，最后那一句也不过是看他得了便宜还卖乖的样子，顺嘴怼的。

  
但是听者有心，他没想到王一博当了真。

他们俩这一个学期几乎每个周末都在一起，不是在琴房，就是在图书馆，偶尔出学校也总有王一博陪着。周六出了宿舍没看见等他的人肖战反而有点不适应，吃完早饭走去图书馆的路上，才隐约觉得身后有人跟着他。回头看了好一会儿，终于看见隔着不远的一棵树后面躲着人，半个滑板露出来他不用想也知道是谁了。

肖战有心想敲打他，不想王一博被自己惯成没遮没拦、无法无天的样儿，也就没理他。这两天里，王一博都不敢和他打照面，吃饭、自习也不同桌，就悄悄跟着。差点儿让肖战没忍住的，就是他每次离开座位回来，书里总会夹张小纸条，一笔一划地写着，

“肖战，我错了”

王一博就这么小心翼翼地挨到了周一，他那份检查写了有8000字，算是态度诚恳还超额完成任务。然而站在办公室门口，以前推门就进的地方，他磨蹭了好半天也不敢往里走。

“哎，是你啊？来找肖老师的吧？”

他来来去去在门口转悠，等来了另一个班的班主任。王一博常来这儿找人，年级组里的老师好几个都知道他。

“老师好… … 肖战他… ”

“在里面呢，怎么不进去？”

“我… … 我是来交检查的…”

“挨骂了？怎么还让你写检查了？” 女老师笑了笑，“你们也是该听话点，上周我们几个班主任被辅导员训了一下午呢。”

“那他… 是不是还生气呢？”

“没有，快进去吧… ”

女老师有事儿要走，办公室的门给他留着，又催了一句才离开。

办公室隔音差的很，门口那些动静肖战早就听到了，晾了两天也不忍心再逗他。

“王一博，你进来吧。”

他冲门口说了一句，王一博立刻乖乖进了门，一声不吭地把那几张纸递到他手里。

“肖 … … 肖 … …” 惹他生气了，王一博有点不敢叫他名字，但是“肖老师”他更说不出口。

“叫不出口别叫了，没人逼你 … …” 肖战看他缩手缩脚的样子就想笑，“不知道的，以为你给我起小名儿了呢。”

王一博低着头没回话，就听着他一页一页得翻那几张检查。

“怎么不说话？王一博，躲我两天了吧？”

“怕你生气…”

“我看起来，很生气么？”

肖战这句话一说，坐在隔壁的老师先笑场了，肖老师脾气好全年级都知道。王一博这下更不好意思了… …

半天才憋出一句，“没有…”

“行了。检查也写了，这事就过去了。但是你跟我保证的事情… …”

他话没说完，王一博立刻接上了，“嗯嗯，一定一定，我保证不再犯，期末也会认真复习。”

收好那份检查，肖战又想起来什么，抬头看向安静等他的小班长，

“王一博 ， 以后… …手机要记得充电，电话要接… …”

肖战当班主任的那一年，班里50多个人，他只罚过一个人。

王一博长了20多年，除了父母家人，也就只认过一个人的罚。


	12. 香烟和果冻糖 12

肖战从家走的时候王一博还没醒，上飞机的那会儿还怕手机铃声吵他，一直忍着没发消息，等到降落又估摸着他该起床了才打过去电话。几句话都还是老样子，不过是叮嘱他饭菜留在冰箱里，少吃外卖别喝酒，早点回家多休息。

  
“知道，在吃饭呢 … ”，王一博说完才察觉自己态度有点不够好，哽了半天终于挤出来一句，“你也是…”

  
这半年多他接肖战电话能听完的次数都不多，现在好像都忘了怎么好好说话来回应他的关心。

唉，还是小时候好。

王一博边收拾餐桌边胡思乱想，以前天天围着肖战好像有说不完的话，脑子里那些乱七八糟的情话也藏着不少，还偶尔拿来逗他。后来，自己甚至能做出来在琴谱上写情诗这种事儿。

这两年痞混久了，怎么还带出惯性来了… … 王一博烦躁地抓抓那一脑袋蓝毛，临出门瞧见镜子里自己那副拽上天的样儿，怎么看怎么不讨喜。自打和肖战住在一起，他一直都是这样没错儿，但最近就总觉得，哪哪都不够顺眼 … …

也不够可爱… …  
ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

“哟，今天自己来的啊？坐公交还是挤地铁呀？” 

  
自从那个下午把自己这个捡来的弟弟送到肖战手上了，小老板就没再见过王一博自己单独来上班。除去偶尔下班太晚，肖战顾不上，他最近基本都是被车接车送。

“出差了，这几天不在。”

  
王一博摘了帽子歪在沙发上，就等着一会儿去厅里弹琴。

  
“啧啧，快让我看看… ” 他一摘帽子小老板就注意到，王一博换发色了，“怎么脱单还新染个颜色庆祝一下？忧郁蓝改蜜糖棕，生怕别人不知道你恋爱了啊？”

“… 你是不是闲的慌？圣诞特饮，下午茶的新甜品都有着落了？别告诉我你打算自己当厨子… … ”

  
王一博一个人在家，肖战那边也忙，他连个解闷儿的人都没有，这下让小老板撞枪口上了，就句句要害地可劲儿怼。

“还轮不到你操心，咱们店没落魄到让我进后厨的地步。” 

  
“没关系啊，多栖发展落魄不了的。以后早点摊子也支起来，你能24小时营业，门口要不再开个便利 … ”

  
“可盼我点儿好吧你” 小老板截了他的话，没再给自己添堵。“今天我在办公室里收拾东西，怎么发现抽屉里少了点儿什么啊？”

王一博歪着歪着就没精打采的连眼睛也合上了，“CD本来就是我的。”

“是你的没错，现在不吵不闹了，就想着赶紧消灭证据吧？你可别落我手上，小心哪天我就告诉肖战，你给他准备了什么礼物”

“哦… … 那你想多了。我已经给他了。”

“你没事儿吧？自己录的什么曲子心里没数么？” 那张CD还是小老板找人帮他录的，哪几首曲子、多长时间，都一清二楚。

眼看着快到营业时间了，王一博拽拽衣服站起来往外走，“我有数没关系，他又不懂这些。那天心情好，就想把礼物补上。”

看着他一副吊儿郎当不在意的样子，小老板也就由他去了。肖战但凡留点心，最后那两首曲子怎么听也能多少明白过来意思，也不知道这小孩儿是真单纯，还是装聪明。

那能叫补礼物么？补刀子还差不多… …

王一博这几天忙，下午连着晚上得一直在店里。偏巧儿肖战和他反着来，白天一天的会，关在箱里好几个小时不说，会议结束还有聚餐和酒会，等他好不容易得了空，王一博就该开工了。

没时间打电话、视频，好在信息还有来有往，只是文字少了语气情绪，干干巴巴的几句话反而让肖战更惦记他。

临走前王一博送的那张CD被他转了格式存在手机里，这会儿一个人在酒店准备明天的资料，肖战就在房间里公放。等音符化进时间里，好像钟表也能转得快一点，那离回家见到他也就更近了一秒。

  
但是，曲子落在自己的耳朵里是想念，落在别人耳朵里是什么就不一定了…

  
第二天会议的茶歇间隙，肖战难得地去喝了杯咖啡提神儿。这样的社交场合他本来没什么兴趣，可一起搭档的另外两个小翻译凑在墙角八卦，让他无意间听见了，自己还是那个主角，就顺势留下一探究竟。

“你这两天是不是没睡好，看你今天差点儿犯错，还好有肖老师在…”

“是啊，还好有肖老师在。不过我感觉，肖老师最近应该压力也挺大的… … 咱们这行，大家都不轻松”

  
“肖老师还压力大啊？比这规模大的会议他也参加过好多次了吧，你自己修炼不够，还敢拖前辈下水？”

  
“我就是感觉嘛… … 这种事儿不好说的，平时都看不出来。” 小姑娘说到这儿，四下打量了一圈，又压低了点声音才继续，“我房间在肖老师隔壁，昨天晚上他放了一晚上音乐，纯音乐！钢琴曲！”

“这样就是压力大啊？他那种性格的人，大半夜在酒店听hiphop才更不对劲儿吧？”

“… 问题不在纯音乐，问题在于听的是什么，好嘛？他昨天循环的那几首，我觉得都挺悲的，虽然不是每首都知道。但是！有两首是电影插曲，我记得很清楚，再一想那个曲名 … … ”

“曲名怎么了？”

“一言难尽 … … 反正，我听出来了一种 … … 一种想要和全世界告别的冲动…”

… … 

八卦说到这儿肖战就没再继续听，除了佩服小女孩的脑洞倒也没放在心上，就当听了个笑话。

忙忙碌碌的两天半结束，已经坐在机场候机的肖战才得知自己的航班延误了，因为到达机场天气状况不好，下午就该起飞的航班被推迟到了晚上。

北京，大概是要下雪了吧 … … 这几天的天气预报，北方一直在降温，也不知道那个人下午出门去上班有没有记得多穿件衣服。不过，肖战低头看了一眼时间，这个时间他应该也顾不上听他这些念叨。

  
从新戴上耳机，脑子里除了他想着的那个人，肖战没由来得又记起来昨天那个小搭档的话。

  
他对音乐的感觉不是很好，或者说是对音乐共情的能力不足，所以那张CD里的曲子在他听起来只有顺耳舒服的概念。耐不住好奇心，肖战费了些功夫，又发消息问了那个女孩儿，才终于在飞机起飞前知道了那两首钢琴曲的名字。

  
三个小时之后，肖战赶上了北京的雨。

冬天的雨淅淅沥沥地下不大，但就是冰凉，淋在身上仿佛能冷进骨头里。

  
以前在北京，每年最冷的那几个月，肖战都已经放寒假回家了，偶尔能碰到几次雨夹雪他都稀罕，落了雪花的窗台、被雨阴湿的灌木，就连阴霾的天也觉得好看。

  
他在学校里的最后一个寒假前，因为要完成班主任的学期工作总结没有提前回家，反而凑巧碰上了一场大雪，断断续续连着两天，整个校园都裹上了一层厚实的白。

  
王一博则是不想提前回家，早早就结束了期末考试还赖在学校不肯走，直等到学期的最后一天，才收拾好行李背着包从宿舍出来。

  
然后就乖巧地站在研究生公寓楼下打电话，  
“肖战，我被宿管阿姨赶出来了…”

  
他舍不得早走，就是因为有人还在学校里忙活。

  
肖战急急忙忙地从公寓里出来，就看见王一博坐在他的行李箱上玩手机。那么冷的天，他不戴帽子也不系围巾，手是红的，耳朵是红的，连鼻尖也冻得泛红。

“王一博，你… 也不穿暖和点，这么冷的天 ”

肖战刚说完，等他的人已经跳下行李箱跑过来了。

“没事儿，不冷。肖战，我得走了，今天本科生宿舍就贴封条。你什么时候回家啊？”

  
“我后天走。”

  
“嗯… 那还好，要是你假期不回家，我就亏大了。”

  
“亏什么？”

  
“没什么 … … 那你什么时候回来啊？”

  
“元宵节之前就回来吧，机票买的往返，能便宜点。你呢？”

  
“虽然我还没买票，但是… … 放心，你返校回来肯定第一个看到的就是我。”

  
肖战被他逗笑了，“没买票还敢说大话，小心被打脸吧你。”

“咱们走着瞧” 王一博不示弱，又提了提肩上的背包带，还是没有要走的意思。

“要我送你到学校门口吗？” 肖战看他踟躇不肯走的样子，也不知道在磨蹭什么。

“不用，没那么矫情，这两步路还叫人送 … ”

“好，不矫情，那我看着你走吧。都打电话把我叫出来了，还不是想我送你？”

  
肖战带着笑调侃他，王一博瞬间就像只炸了毛的猫儿，哼了一声拖着行李转身就走。

  
然而他走了没两步又停下，转过身来冲他喊了一句，“肖战，记得想我啊。”

  
正是冰天雪地的时候，这个人还穿了一身单薄的冷色调，但那天肖战看着他，就好像看见了一簇干净的火，不需要明亮耀眼，也不用跳跃不息，一样可以温暖整个冬天。

… …

王一博，你也要记得想我啊… 我们明明都和好了的。

家里被收拾的很干净，用过的饭盒被洗干净摆在橱柜里，每一盆绿植都是浇过水的样子，垃圾桶也是空的，连烟头都没有。以前就算王一博不折腾，他也从来没做过这些事情。所以，直到肖战看见王一博的那些家当一样不少的都摆在他房间里，才终于稍稍安下心来。

  
凌晨才到家，这会儿本该是疲累的时候，可是窗外的雨不见停，一声一声地敲在玻璃上，再被空荡的房间放大，肖战睡不着。

在他又一次点亮手机看时间的时候，门口终于响了一声钥匙插进锁芯的“咔嗒”声。

  
王一博刚进家门，外套都没来得及脱就被人揉进了怀里，下巴撞上了他的肩，这个怀抱却越箍越紧。

  
“肖战？你回来了… ” 他反应过来之后，也轻轻回抱了他，“出什么事了吗？”

  
“王一博… …”

  
“嗯？”

  
“你是不是根本就不相信我… … 不相信我会一直在你身边？”

  
“我… ” 王一博被问愣了，走之前不是还好好的么，怎么出趟差就这样了？这都哪儿跟哪儿啊… …

不会是 … … 小老板的那句话应验了吧，CD的事情… …

“肖战，我没有… … 你是不是，听了那张CD？” 

  
不说这事儿还好，他一张嘴，直接被肖战抵在了墙上。

  
“… …嗯 …你… 你听我说完，说完再亲” 

… … 还真是因为这个，王一博好不容易才抓着个空隙说了句话。

  
“CD是之前录的，我那天看见是顺手 … 以前就没舍得送，现在又怎么可能和你… … 嗯 …”

肖战没让他把话说完，心里也明白了，这个人仗着自己不懂音乐，拿着以前准备好的分手礼物来糊弄他。

“王一博，你这个小混蛋… …”

既然已经起了头，这下更不能轻饶了他。

  
家里有了两个人的温度，玻璃上就渐渐凝了雾，也遮住了满屋的爱意。

  
窗外，交叠的枝桠在雨露的撩拨下轻颤，摇晃间，枝头也盛不住太多，随风便会坠下几滴水珠。一夜绵长的雨，终于在这时候夹上了雪，先是几点白滑在树枝上，再往后就止不住了，扑簌簌地落在这里、留在那里。

  
“你可真是出息了，一首《Goodbye》不够，还加上一曲《The Last Goodbye》”

  
“我错了还不行… 再也不哄你了… … 我真的困了… 肖战”

  
“从新录一张”

“好好好，你说录什么我就弹什么”

  
“那我，想要 … … 

《I Love You》《A Thousand Years》”

**[End]**

* * *

[[I Love You]](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=KTY0GNR)

[[A Thousand Years]](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=sNy0GN0)


End file.
